An Accidental Sort of Love
by myfailsafe
Summary: AU. Somehow, after years of bickering, arguing, and knock out fist fights, Sasuke and Naruto find themselves in an unbreakable friendship. But a simple slipup and life changing words threatens to change everything. SasuNaru
1. Love to Hate

Chapter One: Love to Hate

Author's Notes: This is a fiction that I had written out before my mother passed away, and after some long and thoughtful consideration, I figured I would post it. This is something completely different from my writing, but I wanted to try it at the time. This is simply now, something to hopefully tide you over till I can truly get back into the swing of writing. I _do not_ know how long that will be. This is _the hardest_ thing I've ever been through and I'm still trying to comprehend a lot, and trying to get into her role and take care of everything. _No_, this does not mean I'm giving up on fanfiction (and you can take a minute to thank my muses for that). But, I might have to take a longer break than I ever have before to get my head on straight. Is that a surefire thing? No. Everything is up in the air right now, and all I can hope for is that you all will stick by me.  
-Nevi

Also: This is like most of my fictions and starts off as a comedy and trickles off. I know certain things shouldn't be happening (like interrupting the POV) but I was having fun and being creative. Try and respect that.

Disclaimer: I don't make money from writing this fiction. I turn the cast of Naruto into puppets for a temporary amount of time and tos my sanity out of the window.

Warnings: Nothing dire. It's rated T because I do that from time to time. So yeah, no lemon.

Chapter One: Love to Hate

Dedication: This fiction is dedicated to my two muses Jen and Taylor, GaaraRocks101 and Thuggy Ninjette for the thoughtful condolences they sent me. Thank you so very much for unknowingly giving me a push to come back to my haven of writing.

* * *

I always remember hating him. Uchiha Sasuke, I hated him. Why, I really can't pin point the exact reason. Now, Uzumaki's are loving people, and everyone will tell you that I, Naruto, can get along with everyone, and like all, but not him. I just knew, from the first moment upon seeing the bastard, I _hated_ him. Maybe he was everything I hated, or he had everything I ever wanted, either way, I had some sudden urge to punch him. He transferred out of privet school into _my_ public school, and here's the catch, our families new each other. It took us two days to get into our first argument.

Sixteen seconds after that for us to get into our first fist fight, and despite what thirteen eyewitness reports of my fellow students say, I _did_ not throw the first punch. Yeah, I kicked him, I punched him, and I might have managed to bite off a chuck of his shoe, but I didn't throw the first punch.

I get their argument. Sasuke is a role student; top of the class, douchbag, some how class president, prick, on the track team and the soccer team, walks like a duck, and _every_ single person loves him. Amazing how he can climb up the high school latter so quickly, huh? I swear my gag reflex wants to check me when the bastard walks into view.

You know, for someone who is so 'perfect', that halo of his sure looks like a little rain cloud. Seriously, emo kids piss me off. What do you have to be sad about? Mom forget to give you allowance? Shit, my mom just bitched at me to get a second job, so shut up. Did your flat iron die, because I bet you'd jump off a cliff if you had my hair? You know how I do my hair, I don't. Oh, I know, one of those whiney bitch bands pushed back their CDs, _that's_ why you're so mad at the world. Come on. Smile, would you? It isn't such a big deal. It's a pretty fun thing, you know, life. Crazy theory, right? See, that was _all_ Sasuke. Rich parents, four hour hair style, and I know he listens to cats dying. What? That's what it sounds like.

And Sasuke _never_ smiles. That's my cue for Armageddon. The bastard would smile a real smile. I've seen the dick smirk a lot. You know, the condescending type of shit, and man does it get under my skin. So thumbs up for being a jackass.

But, every teacher loves him. They coo about how he's 'perfect' and 'smart' and blah, blah and I just vomited. All the guys are jealous, and all the girls fight over him. Okay, seriously? I look better than him, thank you very much. Black eyes – boring. Pretty baby blues – hello yours truly. Black hair – boring. Hairstyle – fruitloop. Seriously, I don't know what this kid was thinking.

But hey, bright blond hair with that just sexed up look – right here! Pale gross skin. Ew. B-e-a-_utiful_ skin? Tan? Gorgeous? Me. My friend Shikamaru is twice as smart and five times lazier. But none of the teachers really give him a lot of credit for his brain power. Hell, girls used to fawn over my friend Neji just as bad till Sasuke arrived. Kiba is captain of the football team and  
I don't think anyone knows his last name thanks to Sasuke. So, despite the doom show he puts on, I think he's also an attention whore.

Speak of the devil.

I wonder if I can coax the lion out of the den today.

"Hey teme."

* * *

Ever since I transferred to that damn school there has been one burden, one annoyance, and one _person_ that has been driving me up the wall.

Uzumaki Naruto.

For some reason this dobe has made me some sort of target. Like I needed someone else doing that to me. Like he picked me out of the crowd and decided to annoy the hell out of me because the forecast said bright and sunny with a high of idiocy. Everything about him pisses me off. From the first loud, obnoxious, ear splitting words that admitted out of his mouth, down to the bright and ear aching clothes he wore. I couldn't stand him.

It was like some God put him on this Earth just to get under my skin. Every single person laughed at all his dumb antics, poor jokes, and stupid pranks. He acted like he was two and had the brain capacity half the age. Why he picked the fight with me, I really wasn't sure. I was still new and this idiot wants to shout insults in front of the whole class. I had sense enough to sit down and ignore him. Two days later some cord in me snapped, and getting in his face seemed satisfying, till his fist was swinging.

Yeah, no prim and proper Sasuke here. I slammed his head on a desk. I'll admit it. And I might have managed to get acrylic paint magically on the ugliest orange shirt on the planet, but it was in self defense.

I'll always remember I _hated_ Naruto from the beginning.

All the way through high school. All the way up to graduation day. The biggest scene in the history of Konoha High was made due to us. I mean, what do you expect when the dobe is around? I was making my speech and the dumbass decides to get up, yell, run around and throw things. I shouldn't have jumped off the stage, but I did.

"Who knew bastard's could fly?"

"Let me tell my side of the story dobe."

"Yeah, yeah."

Every time I look at my diploma, I wonder how I managed to get my hands on it. We were arrested for the fight, being on public property this time as we somehow managed to wonder away from the place were the ceremony was held.

And now, this.

* * *

"He whines."

"And you're just fucking annoying."

I really don't know how it managed to happen. The situation where Sasuke and I managed to get close, well, technically that's a lie. That's why we're here together telling you the story. But, yeah, you're hearing me loud and clear folks. Sasuke and I, close. Like buddy and friends close. Crazy, huh? This guy who I fought every other day including weekends - hospital included - somehow became my damn friend. Oh toilet Gods be good to me! I shall throw up in your basin today!

Anyway…

I told you how the bastard and I met, and we hated each other all through high school and we had some obsession with visiting the Principle's Office. Something happened in college. I got myself into a pretty bad pickle. Who would have thought, right? Yeah, me. I mean, I've gotten myself into some trouble. Like the time I got stuck on the water tower. Or when I locked myself in the trunk of my car. But this one was bad.

And the person that was there to save me was Sasuke. Fucking bullshit, right? Why not Sakura? Or Tsunade? They can hit twice as hard and look three times as good doing it. Or hell, I'll shoot for my dad over the teme. He always gives that 'father look' that scares me from fifty yards away. But here I am, with a gun to my face, and who has the Indiana Jones theme music practically blasting from his ass?

* * *

It was when we were both still in our freshman year. University and all that crap. My father bought me an apartment off campus, but the stipulations apparently weren't laid out in front of me. I didn't know there was going to be a roommate involved let alone the most annoying, idiotic person on Earth. I'm betting my brother was behind it. He thought it was funny seeing us together. Something about murder lit a fire in his eyes. But I was so swamped with keeping my grades up for my scholarship I didn't have time to bother with the dobe.

"I had to keep my grades up because of football!"

"Real dedication to your education."

Between the classes and the Library, I only went back to the apartment to sleep. I barely ever saw the little idiot, and you guessed it, the dipshit always picked a fight.  
You'd think he'd outgrow it, but apparently not. And, apparently I'm not the only person he did it with.

I mean, walking back, I could hear the dobe from a distance. A part of me wanted to keep walking, and leave him to his business. He sure as hell liked to pick fights enough. When I heard the sentence '_Let's kill the little shit_' it slapped even me across the face. Sure enough, Naruto picked the _wrong_ fight, with the _wrong_ guys. If the day came when the dumbass learned to keep his mouth shut, I'd take it as my cue for Armageddon.

* * *

Don't listen to him. I had a damn good reason to talk to them! Who beats up on a woman? She was screaming for help, and apparently my superhero theme song died about halfway through because turning the corner about two guys turned to eight. I still kept yelling so she could get away, and while my heart sung a hero's song, my brain screamed that she better be calling the cops.

But, it didn't seem like it mattered.

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing!_"

Brilliant line, right? I know damn well the ugly mugged guy closest to me heard the shaking in my voice, but hell, wouldn't you? There was an immediate uproar of voices, and they all took a step forward in a threatening way, and I swore my bladder threatened to spill in a chicken-shit sort of way. What? I have my moments!

"_What kind of man hurts a girl! You fucking cowards._"

Ever heard of provoking something? Yeah, there I go again. And this time it _wasn't_ Sasuke. Every time I look back on it, two years later, those sentences seem dumber. I think it's because  
I pushed the buttons of eight very grown, very scary looking guys.

The second I heard the words, "_What the fuck is your problem_?" I had I feeling I interrupted the wrong thing, but even if Sasuke didn't save me, I knew I did the right thing. Well, until I heard the metal slide of a gun.

"_Let's kill the little shit_."

Yeah, wrong damn fight.

"_Uhh…_"

Yeah, brilliant comeback, right? That's what I said as I back into a _wall_. Awesome plan, you know? Have you _ever_ had eight behemoths staring you down like you're dinner? It's pretty scary. I think, at the time, I was wondering if my dad was going to resurrect me just to beat me himself.

But then I felt the cold of the barrel being pressed against my forehead, and I went cold.

* * *

Did he tell you about that stupid look on his face? Probably not.

When I walked behind CVS, he looked like he was about to cry. No, that was not the reason I helped the little shit.

"Liar!"

"Go back to the Fox Cave, dobe."

"Fuck you, bastard!"

Anyway, I did the one thing I shouldn't have done. I opened my mouth. Yeah, that's right, I helped. I helped the one person in this entire world who I didn't want to help. The one person in this world who I couldn't stand.

"_The fuck are you doing_?"

Brilliant line, right?

Can you guess what happens next?

* * *

Yup, I got the bastard shot. The gun going off made me duck, but it took me a blink of an eye to tackle the guy to the ground. It felt like a second later the police were there, and somehow, I ended up on my knees with _more_ guns pointed up me. More crap happened.

"Tell them the story idiot."

"I'll tell it how I want to."

"Hn."

All right, since princess butter cup here is going to _whine_, I'll tell you. Maybe because he gets off on my humiliation.

"Your humiliation is my drug."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

ANYWAY! I'm guessing some clerk heard all the commotion just with me for the cops to get there so quickly when Sasuke was shot. I was tackled to the ground, face first, and put in handcuffs. I was lined up on my knees with the jack fucks that shot the bastard. Which by the way, I forgot had happened up until that point. I was so blinded by trying to distract them that I forgot.

The EMT's were all over him and I couldn't get a clear view, and without even realizing it, some officer was taking me out of my cuffs and apologizing saying something about doing his job. I'll admit that part was a haze. People shouting, officers and medical teams everywhere. Someone came up to me and shouted something about being grazed by a bullet, and here is a life lesson kids. Don't get in a scuffle with someone who has a gun.

"Sixteen stitches later and that's all you've got to say?"

"If you're going to get your enemies shot, make it count."

* * *

I don't remember a lot. I remember the loudest sound I've ever heard in my life, instantly followed by the worst pain in my life.

"Pussy."

"Yeah, and Superman here _cried_."

"Did not!"

Take a fire poker and let it sit in the fire for an hour. What I then want you to do is to take it and shove right near your shoulder, left side. That's where I was shot. Front side, left side of my body, near my shoulder and it shattered my collar bone just to add a point. I blacked out, and I'll tell you that before he does.

"Damn straight I'll tell them."

Well, each time I came to, what I see is there is the same blond idiot babbling next to me, bloody bandages across his chest the entire time with EMT's yelling at him. Always moaning about killing me. Fuck he whines a lot. It's ten times worse when he's upset.

"I thought I got you _killed_ jackass. Do you have a soul?"

"No."

I don't remember a single part of arriving at the hospital, anything about being in the emergency room – anything. When I woke up, someone was next to my bed.

* * *

He's flattering himself, I was dead sleep.

"With your head on my bed."

The doctor's worried me sick with this crap about 'blood loss' and 'surgery' and 'serious' and all that crap. What worried me even more was calling his father. See, my dad could give a look, but Sasuke's dad has it just stuck there. Like he sniffed something foul and never forgot it.

"Watch it dobe."

"Just quoting you."

But yeah, here we are. Crazy right? We met each other's parents for the first time that day. Despite how many times they met each other, and despite how well they knew each other, _we_ met them. My mom was hysterical, and when she hugged I about cried from the pain. My dad and Sasuke's dad talked to the cops that had shown up to talk to the bastard and I. Two father looks bought us time to get our bearings and get this doped up bastard time to get off the drip. That's how you get all Uchiha-ness out the window folks. Morphine. By the way, I saw Armageddon coming. Fucking freaky.

* * *

Have _you_ tried not to smile while hooked up to that crap? I heard Armageddon that day too. Once I realized Naruto hadn't said a word in three hours, I figured I was fine with the world ending. At least it would be peaceful.

"My voice is angelic."

"That angel sounds like it got punched in the throat."

He was released the next day, and I followed eventually. We went to court, we recovered, and we moved on. But…

"Yeah, yeah…I get it. I'll go to my room."

Things changed. Awkwardly. They changed. When I realized simple tasks were practically impossible, he taunted me with the usual things of fan girls. When I came home the first day back from class with a ripped shirt, a missing shoe, and one of my pant legs gone, he changed pretty quickly.

Idiots have hearts.

* * *

All the embarrassing stuff. I know he won't tell you about it. He'll just say we changed and leave it at that. Well, I'm a damn good friend. I helped him type up his papers since he always looked like he was going to cry. He needs to give up that pride thing, you know? After I realized he wore the same shirt four days in a row, I started helping him change his shirt. I got a few death threats but it was better than smelling him. I started helping him changing the bandages because it just looked difficult. I saved him from his brother taking him to get all his medication, and did you know that his antibiotics smell like rotten eggs?

So, my days of hanging out at the apartment doing jack shit of nothing turned into looking out for Sasuke. Yeah, I know it seems damn comical, but it is what it is. I carried his bag instead of those insane ass fangirls. Scary. And I know what you're thinking. You're a bitch. No, I'm not. I owe this bastard my life. This jacked-up stupid son of a bitch, the guy I started hating, I end up owing my life. I got kicked off the football team for him, lost my scholarship and everything because I was too busy looking out for him. It doesn't matter.

So we ended up spending almost every waking moment together. Of course we're going to end up being friends. What more do you expect?

O_ohh_. OH! I know what you're getting at.

* * *

Like him? You mean…what the fuck is wrong with you? Just because he helped me do all that stuff? Because we spent all that time together? I mean…

* * *

Well, it was a good time. It was fun. I got a best friend out of it, you know? But…

* * *

I can't answer that.

* * *

No Comment.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I need to know if you all want me to label when it's Naruto and when it's Sasuke (if it's too confusing for some).  
I haven't planned the post dates for this considering I'm still trying to wrap up the last chapter, but I'm going to try and space it out just a little – again – so I can tide you all over till I come back.  
With love,  
Nevi


	2. A Restful Sleep

Chapter Two: A Restful Sleep

Author's Notes: Some of you were wondering why I took it down. Well, FF was being annoying, so...I thought I'd just put it back in a few hours. Anyway, 85% of you said the labeling wasn't needed, and I'm just lazy. I know. Yes, yes, evil woman - blah blah - sorry, the line is getting disconn - BEEEEEEP.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I owned it, I wouldn't be in the financial crisis I'm in now.

Warnings: I mean, there will be some boys love eventually. That's why we're here, right? And I'm a grammar and spelling tard. Like, I can't do it to save my life. So if you point out a mistake, really, my muses probably already did it. And I still ignored them because I'm that mean. Suffer.

Chapter Two: A Restful Sleep

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I have the same thought I always do. _When did I fall asleep_? I don't even remember coming out of my room, but here I am on the floor of the living room, television on, and a cup of empty ramen next to me. What a party.

I lay with my back flat against the ground - the hardwood floor I might add - and I groan. My back is aching, my neck is stiff, and late night ramen tastes horrible a few hours later in my mouth. My eyes land on Sasuke's arm hanging off the couch in a not so prim-and-proper way. We must have had some late night movie thing going, considering it happens from time to time. He's an insomniac and I just eat too much sugar. It's funny how proper he is during the day; controlled, refined, and all around full of douchebaggary, but when he sleeps he loses it all. I'd call him a puppy if I wasn't scared of him waking like some crazed zombie and ripping my balls off.

When I seek out the clock, I notice it's still pretty early, but its teme waking time. I know what you're thinking right away. Death wish, right? No, I don't. See, I figured right about now I'd continue here where I left off last night. Why Sasuke and I are still yet, very close.

Now, stick with me, because this next sentence is going to sound weird. But his brother's said it so many times I just started saying it.  
See, in a way, I'm kinda like Sasuke's mom and in a way Sasuke's kinda' like my dad.

Weird, right? It's just because of how we look out for each other.

Two months after the shooting incident, our lives didn't really 'go on'. My dad died. Cancer, but he put up one hell of a fight. Two weeks later Sasuke's mom passed away. The doctor's didn't go over her list of medications properly, and prescribed her two that are deadly together. Yeah, the Uchiha's practically owned the practice after _that_ lawsuit. But, it was something else that brought us close together.

Initially, we were just mad at the world, and decided to take it out on each other. Each of us had what we lost. So, we had arguments over absolutely nothing, fistfights because we made eye contact, and no one there to put a stop to it all. It was downright absolute chaos. Sure, my mom called about four times a day then, and his brother made pit stops, but that never stopped us. We wanted to get our aggression out some way or some how. I know where your mind is going – fights plus an injured Sasuke equals bad. Yeah, it did. It all came to a head when we sent each other back to the hospital. Real good stress management for our parents who just had major losses in their lives. My mom was talking college transfer since I didn't have my football scholarship anymore, and Sasuke's dad was just looking like he'd take his damn soul away if he had the opportunity.

Itachi was actually the one who said to keep us together. At the time, I thought he was sadistic as Sasuke. And four minutes later when our parents left I tried to beat him with my IV pole. Nope, he wasn't. He simply understood. You know, we needed friends or something of that nature. Crazy gap we left out, huh?

So, we started getting along even _better_. Things like that happen and you're bound to become friends.

* * *

When I initially wake up, I immediately smell the damn ramen from last night that Naruto didn't clean up. He fell asleep eating it, and how he managed that, I'm still not so sure about. I realize he's awake, and staring off at the ceiling. He's been telling you things again, hasn't he?

"Rise and – oh! You're awake. You're doing that whole, lay there and refuse to get up thing again, aren't you?"

I move back on the couch when he gets in my face; his family loves invading your personal space because they think it's normal. When he grins, I know he's up to something, and I shove his face away and smirk when I hear his backside connect with the ground.

"Bastard!"

"Hn."

I watch him get up and rub absently at his bare chest where the scar still stands out, "We need to get ready."

I don't want to. In fact, I could lie there all day in contentment, resigned to the fact that I have to smell the horrid stench of Naruto's food, than have to get together with our families. We do it every week. Which makes me wonder why my University has to be only two hours away, driving distance, from our families.

That means two hours stuck in a car with Naruto. Not only does he have a habit of making truckers honk their horns, but he sings. Obnoxiously. He talks. Non-stop. And he constantly thinks he's a human GPS and he knows seventeen different shortcuts.

I don't mind having to see my father and Itachi while they lay into me about school, commitments with the company, and my future. I could care less. I've heard the same droned out speech so many times I could quote it, sign it, and give it to you in thirteen different languages. But when Kushina tries to lay into my father about lecturing me too hard, it gets to be a little much. Naruto's personality really is the spitting image of his mother's. So as soon as she gets on my dad's case, he gets on mine. Things about sticking up for myself and all that pointless bullshit. One day, that dobe might get that our families have big differences.

I've resigned to that fact, but it seems he hasn't.

"What do you want to eat, teme?" He calls, I not even realizing he had gotten up.

"Something that won't give me a heart attack." I called back.

I hear him make a noise that insinuates I insulted him, but the crap he eats is just that – crap. The fact that I'm letting him cook for me is dangerous enough, so why can't he just take that as a complement and be done with it? Oh, right, he's Uzumaki Naruto.

"Eggs?"

"Toast."

"Both." He chimes merrily, liking the calmness to our disagreement.

I don't know why I sigh, I'm used to this day in and day out. He cooks breakfast, and I cook dinner.

We're like…

"We're kinda like an old married couple, huh Sasuke?"

I'll drag him behind my car on our way to meet our parents.

* * *

We get home late that night, around midnight or one. I didn't bother to check the clock, and I think Sasuke never cares enough about the time unless it involves class anyway. I immediately drag my feet over to my spot on the ground and promptly flop down, yelping when my butt connects with a fork. I hear Sasuke snort, but I ignore it. It's too late at night to start an argument. While one of us is use to staying up crazy hours studying, and reading and all the crap, well…I'm just not. I like sleeping. So as soon as my head lays back and hits the cushions of the couch, I can feel my eyelids getting heavy.

I hear Sasuke's footsteps falling closer to me, and I was tempted to scold him about leaving his shoes on and scuffing up the floor. Him and those damn dress shoes and making an impression I tell you, they'll be the death of me.

He crouches next to me with balance that my football coach begged me for, "Dobe, go to bed."

My head limply follows the path of my eyes and I curl my lip, "Nope."

I watch as his eyes roll, and he shakes his head, leaving his hair to flutter along. The overhead light that I managed to turn on in my sleepy stupor catches the subtle glances of the sweet tint of dark blue in his hair that matches perfectly with the black. I didn't even realize he had looked down till he looked back up, and his dark eyes looked just as tired as I felt.

Ah, I'm denying the bastard of rest.

The next time I closed my eyes to blink, I found it nearly impossible to open, but I managed. When I found his face, he was smirking, and I never wanted to kick him so hard in my life. One small facial expression and he turned into a prick.

He seemed like for the first time in his life or our existence together, I watched him give up. Though on what, I'm not entirely sure. Probably using his stellar mind powers to get me to move. I watched him move languidly from his crouching position to sit next to me, and sloppily kick of his shoes. When he stripped his tie, he smacked my face with it causing both of us to chuckle tiredly.

Usually I manage to pull on the worst clothes I own while he dresses like he's going to a court appearance.

I turn my head limply to him and crack a drunkard's smile, "Hey, where's dinner?"

I watch his face turn from a dirty look and transform into a smirk as I watched his eyes flick around my face taking in my appearance. "You wouldn't be able to stay awake in time for me stand up."

I make some sort of sound in between my lips that should be my laughter, and he grimaces, and I think I might have spat on him a little.

"We should go to bed." He sighs, resting his own head against the back of the couch, his face still turned to me.

I chuckled lightly at the thought of my best friend who was usually so pushy and driven was having a moment of sheer human laziness. "_Nah_," I waved him off and purposely put my hand on his face half-hazardly, adding on the effects of being tired and goofy, "Here's good."

He slowly swatted away my hand that pressed against his face and sighed, "Hn."

That means he's going to sit right here with me, but he just doesn't want to say shit like that out loud. Probably scared to kill the bastard inside of him or something.

I instantly got uncomfortable laying my head on the couch considering my chin digging into my chest wasn't the way I imagined myself falling asleep that night. I didn't hesitate twice with laying my head on Sasuke's shoulder, and if he asked me what I was doing, I'd pretend to be so close to being asleep I could claim insane.

Honestly, thinking about it right now, it does seem pretty irrational.

He instantly tensed, and I felt his bang sweep across my face from him turning sharply to look at me. Personally, I didn't care. I was too tired to get up, and laying my head here was more comfortable than the awkward angle my neck found itself in.

But I felt the tense muscles ease up instead of push my head away, and I opened my eyes to stare forward at the front door. The light was still on, and the television had a movie on that he must have put on before he initially approached me.

I didn't expect him to return the … gesture? I didn't expect him to rest his head on mine, grab my hand, or wrap his arm around my shoulders.

It wasn't Sasuke.

But I didn't expect to contently fall asleep with my best friend, my head resting on his shoulder, and my heart thudding in my chest.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, I do mostly Naruto because he's not so fucking complex.


	3. Bump Goes My Tongue

Chapter Three: Bump Goes My Tongue

Author's Notes: I know you don't get like that when you get a concussion. But, I just wanted to have a little fun. Go with it a little.

Warnings/ Disclaimer: Already been said.

Chapter Three: Bump Goes My Tongue

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I find my face in a pillow instead of resting comfortably on Sasuke's shoulder. I can feel the warmth of the blanket covering me in my sleep filled stupor, but I can still feel the hardness of the floor. When I lift my head, I'm greeted with Sasuke's bare feet and the sent of breakfast. Great, I hate cooking dinner.

"I'm surprised you woke up." His drone voice greets me.

I'm not surprised he woke up first and got out of our awkward situation. It took me a minute to get up to a sitting position, and I knew I looked like a baby giraffe on new legs scrambling on the hardwood and tangled in the blanket. I hear Sasuke snort, and I'd bet the only sixty-seven cents I have that he's shaking his head. He probably has his eyes closed, and he's probably smirking. That's just his thing, and I hate it.

After I've defeated the almighty blanket, and I've banished it to the dark dimensions of the corner of the room, he sits next to me with a grace I could never pull off. I flop down like a child who has no manners, and he has grace and elegance of something.

A douchie swan sounds good.

I immediately noticed he sat closer than usual to me, and I try to control my facial expression, but I doubt I do.

"What dobe?" He keeps holding out my food, and I know if I don't take it, he'll dump it on the ground.

"Its pancakes, don't look so shocked." He droned on, digging into his egg whites. I shake my head lightly and ignore the fact that our elbows keep rubbing together. I try to ignore the fact that his skin is way softer than Hinata's.

Focus. Focus! Best _friend_. GUH! What the hell is going on!

I mean, it's just breakfast with my best friend after falling asleep on him. What's the big deal, right?

* * *

"Football tryouts are in a few hours."

It was the only thing that came to mind. My father used our last name to pull strings originally to get him scholarships past deadlines after his football one was pulled, and ones that Naruto shouldn't have been qualified for. But it didn't matter to him. He hated not playing football.

I know I'm avoiding the situation that you're all questioning. I did fall asleep with Naruto's head on my shoulder, considering it wasn't as bad as I thought. But when I woke up, I didn't expect us to be like…_that_. Lying on the ground together. I didn't expect it to feel…_normal_. As soon as that thought entered my head, I immediately got up. Naruto sleeps like the dead, so it wasn't hard to pull that off without waking him.

I know you're wondering why I'm sitting so close to him, but I suppose it's something close to an experiment. Trying to find out if he did that last night on purpose or if it was simply because of sleep deprivation.

I heard him sigh, but I simply keep my eyes on my eggs, "I don't want to try out."

News to me. He breathed football.

"Hn."

He knows exactly what I mean. He knows I'm asking why in the most non-caring way I possibly can.

"I just don't." He huffs like a child, which causes our shoulders to rub together.

Instead of acknowledging the contact, I hold my plate in one hand, and smack him upside the head with the other. He almost goes face first in his food at the unexpected contact, and turns to give me an indignant look, but I stand before he could even think of retaliating.

"You're not getting out of this one Uzumaki."

I ignore the profanities he throws through the air towards me with the unwanted thoughts of how unimaginably soft his hair is.

* * *

Damn him.

I really don't know what's been going on with us lately, as in the past couple of weeks, but hell if it isn't confusing me. I know you guys are coming in at the most awkward part of this story, and we're being convenient enough to bring you in here, and lazy enough to barely fill you in – but deal with it.

I mean, is it so wrong that I like hating him? Apparently, considering as time goes on we get closer and closer. Now, I know you're thinking I'm overreacting, but I'm not. Sasuke is the _most_ anti-social bastard I know. The thought of human contact to him must be like a sin or something. Of all the years I've known Sasuke, he's never really willingly touched anyone, and if anyone touched him I swear I saw hell break through the earth as a nice calming backdrop.

So yeah, you can stop thinking I'm over reacting now. And don't even mention that I started it.

"What did you start?"

"Nothing."

I know you're wondering as much as he is why I don't want to try out for football, and I'll bet my two remaining boxes of ramen some of you even know why. You intuitive fucktards. Can you smell the sarcasm?

"Hurry up and get ready." He orders, which makes me want to deck him. But didn't he just say that I had a few hours? He's going to do that thing where he wants me to go early so I can make a good impression. I want to laze around the apartment and make an impression with my ass in the couch instead.

I know, I know. Get back to why I _don't_ want to go back to football. Alright already. I _might_ admit, (and with a grudge I might add), I actually just might like spending time with the bastard. I know, I _know_! Call me crazy, but _I_ might be the one starting all this stuff. Not voluntarily mind you! So don't giggle like that! Would you stop! You know what…

"SASUKE! IT'S YOUR TURN!"

* * *

It's what? Oh, you again.

"Dobe, stop stomping around like a lost dinosaur and do the damn dishes."

I hear him stamp his foot loudly on the floor, and grit out a frustrated yell through his teeth, but my back is still to him.

"Weren't _you_ the one-"

"That said to do them, yes. Hurry, you don't want to be late for tryouts."

I hear him stomping around unnecessarily, and I hear 'bastard' more than I need to, but I ignore it just like every other time. If he wastes all his energy getting angry at me, he'll regret it while trying out.

Then I simultaneously hear dishes break and hear a knock on the door. It's a hard to debate on killing him or not, considering my family paid for most of everything in the apartment, but the pounding on the door increases, and his voice starts grating on my eardrum.

"Bastard! Get it!" He whines, only showing his head from around the corner which means he either hurt his hands or the mess is bigger than I thought.

I sigh, but I still get up to get the door. When I open it, I'm greeted with an immediate headache.

"Hey Uchiha. Where's Naruto?" The guy asks loudly, stepping in

Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto's best friend. Right behind him, shyly in the hallway waiting _politely_ to be invited in is Naruto's girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" I hear Kiba strain from the kitchen.

I turn to see Hinata's eyes go wide, and she rushes in before I have a chance to invite her. Really, she should be used to it by now. He's accident prone, and these things happen all the time, so I don't know why she gets so worked up over it.

What? Don't give me that look. _I'm_ the one that smirks. _Jealous_? Oh burn in -

* * *

Picking up broken plates with my bare hands _wasn't_ my brightest idea, but I got the job done.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" I hear Kiba stress, and I immediately look up, knowing my eyes are big. I didn't expect him over for hours.

"Oh you know, I felt like cutting up my hands." I say in a nonchalant tone, and then he takes the liberty of actually laughing at me while I wince. Pulling out the pieces fucking hurt I tell you.

"N-Naruto!"

Shit. Hinata. Now, I know that sounds wrong, but she worries. A lot. Not like Sasuke who just doesn't give a flying shit about nothing, she's probably freaking out.

"It's okay Hinata, it's just case of idiocy."

See, that's Sasuke's take on me getting hurt. Me being hyper, obnoxious, or he can somehow relate it to me being loud.

I hear Kiba laugh again, which was in between a snort and an outright laugh, and I notice him grab Hinata gently by her shoulders and cause her to jump, "Let's give him a minute."

"B-But!"

"And Uzumaki!" I looked up from my hands and noticed Kiba had Hinata facing away from me, but she was trying to look over her shoulder to check on me, "Hurry it up. They moved up the tryouts."

I swear my heart skipped a beat and dropped into my stomach, hit spin cycle, and hit the floor once it was done. Awesome. So here I am with bloodied hands, trying out for Second-String Quarterback, and now I don't even know if I can grip the ball.

"Idiot."

Ah, Sasuke always knows how to bring me back down to Earth in the nicest way, doesn't he?

"How did you manage this?" When he grabs my wrists, I'm pleasantly surprised by how warm his touch is. That is until he shoves my hands under the faucet and turns the water on.

"AH! Shit! ASSHOLE!" I aim a low kick at his shin, but he kicks my foot away without even looking. Too much practice I tell you.

"Hn." When I turn to look at him, he's glaring at me, waiting for an answer.

"I tripped and fell in it." Sure enough, my knees are screaming too. "I was scrambling to pick it up before you came to see what the noise was about. I obviously scrambled too much."

I wait for the football jokes, considering this asshole thinks he's a ledged graced for the hall of fame, but instead he grabs the first aid kit.  
He reaches for the first aid kit, and drags my hands out of the water and surprisingly, he gentle drying them up. I'm pretty shocked the asshole had a gentle spot, till he grabs the first aid spray.

I call it Satan in a can.

"AHHH! JACKASS!" I try to yank my hands out of his grasp, but he doesn't even blink an eye, and it doesn't even faze him. Damn him and his strength. He wraps my hands up with gauze rolls that we had insane stocks of since the incident, and does it quick and painless. Maybe he felt bad, until he slapped both of my hands.

"SHIT! What in the _fuck_?"

"Be more careful." He replied dully, before I watched him walk casually out of the kitchen, uninjured hands in his pockets and all.

* * *

Two glasses and two plates, and the idiot picked them up with his bare hands…after he fell in the wreckage. Sometimes I wonder if he even bothers to think. When I walk into the living room, the two of them are looking at me like I murdered someone.

"Hn." I think it's a good enough answer, but that seemed to make Hinata look like she was going to pass out. She lacked color as is, save for the red in her cheeks whenever she caught sight of Naruto, but all of it drained completely when I didn't have Naruto trailing out of the kitchen behind me.

He was just taking his dear sweet time was all.

He comes tumbling out, looking like an extra from one of those stupid horror movies he likes with blood in places I didn't think you could manage, but still rubbing at his head like he always did when he was nervous.

Kiba of course laughed. I swear that's all he knew how to do. But Naruto responded with a laugh himself.

"Don't pull anything like this on the field. Coach will kick you right back off the team." Kiba barked out annoyingly.

Naruto will tell anyone who will listen that he was one of the favorite's of the coach, but when he stopped showing up for practices and games, that changed rather quickly. The thing I didn't get was the two of them had been talking like Naruto was back on the team.

Naruto walked up to Hinata and starts mumbling to her quietly under his breath, giving her a gentle smile, and I can't hear a word he's saying. For some reason, it's unsettling. It's a feeling I can easily ignore, and I walked towards my room ready to settle in to study till Naruto's voice stops me.

"Sasuke, you're coming too, right?"

See, this scenario is going to play out with me grunting, him yelling, and us fighting.

Hinata's timid voice stops me just as I turn around in the doorway, "We'll be there Naruto, don't worry."

"Hn."

Why I was going just because I felt as though I felt I had to compete against her…I'll _never_ know.

I look at Naruto who smiled happily, I knew, at the thought of his closest friends at the tryouts, and I glared, "Damn you dobe."

Damn you for all these fucking changes.

* * *

He's been acting strange, he say anything to you guys?

…No? Oh, plot development and crap, right.

Little unfair, but, I get the hint.

I guess I've been acting weird towards him too, so I don't blame him. Maybe I should apologize or something? Well, now isn't the time. Right?

"Yeah blondie."

"Kiba, don't call me that dog breath."

Anyway, we all left, including the teme. Which meant fangirls managed to follow us from the apartment to the University where tryouts were being held. Hinata and Sasuke parted to the bleachers, followed immediately but giggling girls. He looked really irritated as I glanced back when I walked to the locker rooms, and he did that whole, '_I'm sitting by myself_' aura thing.

That '_death_' aura too.

Kiba immediately goes to the coach, considering he's the standing Quarterback. He's the youngest one this school has ever seen to be starter. But hey, he's just that good. But I'll never say that to his face, I can't imagine his ego after that. When I was on the team, I was second string, but I was in the game more than any other, so don't doubt my ability.

It doesn't take me long to change, and it's good to see some of the guys from the team. Mostly Chouji, we go way back. But Chouji was more happy to eat than to talk to me. He's the biggest Defensive Lineman on the team, but I didn't think it was too smart to eat before running around for a few hours. Maybe he liked to hurl?

A few of us are given red shirts, the ones who are trying out for special teams. Kickers and Quarter Backs. These glorious red shirts.  
I go out onto the field as quickly as possible, having to run back for my helmet, knowing that the coach would be pissed if I forgot it.

We immediately start warm-ups, which I like to call 'tire-em-ups'. I don't get them I tell you!

The whistle for us to stop doing wind sprints is my God send though, because I felt like I was a second from puking. Breakfast wasn't going to taste the same coming up.

"Uzumaki! You're up first!"

I figured, since I used to be on the team, and he was pissed at the fact I kinda' screwed him over. He was going to drill me into the ground with drills, plays and runs till I passed out. He was in the running for top bastard with Sasuke, I just know it.

I walk up to him, out of breath and peel off my helmet and pop out my mouth piece, and wait for the play call. I was used to working with the team already, I knew the plays.

"Just impress me." He mutters in a threatening way.

I glance at Kiba, who shrugs, giving me no help. Can you say Traitor?

I had most of the play book stored away in the back of my mind. It was your job as the QB to have the book known better than anyone anyway. So…I just…had to…pull something out of my ass I guess.

I walk up to the line, and get in that gay position, with my hands near the guys ass. I mean seriously, for a guys' sport, they need to re-think things.

The first thee plays I made were long passes, all ran in for touchdowns. The next, was a pass-off, and was rushed sixteen yards. The other was a lateral, that didn't go anywhere.  
Then, the coach decided to put some of the try-out defensive kids in before the next play, which I really didn't mind. I wanted things to move along so I could go home and sleep.

But see, I forgot to mention one important thing.

Remember the red shirts? Red shirts mean _stop_. Special teams and QB's wear red – means _'can't touch this'_. Apparently, someone didn't get the message.

"HIKE!"

Fuck me.

* * *

The hospital. He _really_ seemed to like the hospital.

"Schiha Uasuke!" I heard Naruto whine, and I could feel my eyebrow rise. How he managed to get that out, I wasn't sure. Kushina smiled at me tenderly as she walked out of the room, and I ignored the knot that twisted in my stomach at the look.

She sat down next to me and giggled, "The doctor's said it's just a bump." A concussion. She's just like Naruto, she doesn't want anyone to worry. "They want him to stay a night or two to watch him."

"Schiha!" I hear him call merrily again, and I shake my head with a smirk.

"And they said something about the cuts on his hands and knees." I heard the sternness in her voice, and I knew she could explode. Her personality mirrored Naruto's, which meant mood swings that made my head swivel.

"He broke dishes." It was all I had to say, she could easily put it together. She knew how her son worked.

I hear her sigh, and I looked to see her smiling even though she was shaking her head, "Typical."

"Schiha Uasuke!"

I feel my eyebrows quirk as I looked towards the entry way of his room, and I heard her giggle, "They said there will be some confusion. That's why they want to watch him, make sure it isn't too bad."

"Ah."

She gave me a glare that I know she picked up in her banters with my father, and the same ones she used on Naruto and Minato numerous occasions before, "Go in and see him!"

I let my eyes flick up to meet my father's, who was standing on the other side of her chair. His face was mostly stone, a look Naruto said Itachi and I could match with ease, but he had a glare my brother and I couldn't touch. I immediately got up from my chair and crossed the hall, sidestepping a bustling nurse who wasn't paying attention to anything but her destination.

When I pushed open the curtain, his arms immediately flew up in the air, which had me wincing as I watch the IV cord fly with him.

"Dobe! Stay still!" I hissed.

"Schiha Uasuke!" He chimed on merrily again, flopping his arms down and wearing a drunken sort of smile as I approached the left side of his bed to check on the IV. I heard him hum in a content sort of way, and I meet his eyes, which looked glazed over.

"Foobaa bad joojoo." He said tiredly with a few nods, his hair unable to follow because of the bandages around his head. That's right, he split it open. He manages the impossible I tell you.

I had to admit, I almost laughed. I'd never seen Naruto like this, and I've seen a lot of Naruto's emotions and him in a lot of situations. But this was just different. This felt – exposed, innocent, and almost…welcoming.

I sat down in the chair next to the bed and found it still warm, and knew his mother was sitting there. Surprisingly, he extended his hand to me, opened in a flopping manner. He waved it a little impatiently in my face waiting for me to take it. I still don't know why I took it.

He hummed again, and smiled brightly toward the ceiling and began to close his eyes, but I yanked on his hand a little roughly. His eyes flew open before he winced and grabbed at his head with his other hand.

I did the only thing I knew that would keep him awake, the one thing I wasn't very good at.

I talked.

"Kiba and Hinata are on the way here."

"Ah!" His head limply fell towards me, "Hinata's probably sad-sad. Kiba's going to _lauuugh_."

His extensions and childish antics had my face pulling in different directions, and had me trying to not laugh myself. Naruto was more self contained than I gave him credit for apparently.

"You made the team." I informed him.

His eyes light up, and he gasped like a girl, and the grip on my hand tightens, "_No_."

"Hn. Yes Dobe. You made it."

"Ha." His eyelids start drifting close, and I tug lightly on his arm again, and he turns to look at me again instead of ceiling, "I get to play the _foobaa_!"

I watch his one hand point in the air and swing wildly in what I assume was joy. If we weren't in the hospital, I'd bet on Naruto being drunk.

"There's more to it, Naruto." This was the news I wanted to deliver, because the face Kiba had was priceless enough. "You're first string."

"_Bulll-shhhhhiiiiit._" He stretches, blinking slowly while giving me a tried and unbelieving look. "Kiba is the first dude."

I snort, "You can ask Kiba when he gets here."

"Schiha is so funnnny." He replies, waving me off and letting his head flop around. I'm guessing that can't be good, and can't feel good, but he continues to do it.

I stand up, and put my hand on the side on his face to steady it, and he gives me another warm drunken smile, his eyes still glazed but clear as a summer's day.

He always had the most perfect eyes that anyone should be jealous of. He always bragged about how his eye color was better than mine, but I'd never say in any lifetime that he was right.

"Dobe," I say as gently as I can muster, "Keep your head still."

He goes to nod, but stops and his smile grows, and then squeezes my hand while gently taps my face with the other. His hand is warm against my cheek for a moment. "Uasuke…I love you."

* * *

Author's Notes: The end! Kidding.


	4. The White Board Tells No Lies

Chapter Four: The White Board Tells No Lies

Author's Notes: -Sigh- I keep trying to write my other stories, but I'm still finding a great challenge in them. But, I'm still trying. Your best bet is that _Rented to Be_ and _Chasing the Darkness_ will be updated before _Just Right of Perfect_. _Breakable_ will come along eventually. I'm betting on things being updated in a couple of week's time, and I'll try and keep my profile updated.

Warnings/Disclaimer: Been there, done that.

Chapter Four: The White Board Tells No Lies

* * *

I barely remember the night in the hospital. I was woken up every two hours apparently, but I don't recall a single moment of it. Another 'apparently' was that I had split my head open. I could at least blame my dumb moments on circulation being cut off in my head due to the bandages. When I really came too after being woken by a nurse, my room was pretty full, and thankfully pretty dark.

My mom was the first to sit down next to my bed and talk to me, considering everyone else was standing around me like I was about to die. Now please, people pay attention! When concerned for a close friend, don't circle their bed like they're on the verge of death. It's _horrifying_. And when I sat bolt upright – well…the word 'pain' didn't describe it. But, the pan I puked in caught some of my summarizing words; maybe you can fish them out for me?

My mom settled me down instantly with a startled look, mixed with a furious one, and I knew I was going to give her a damn heart attack. Hell, she survived a good few years being the mother of _the_ Uzumaki Naruto. How she didn't have a medal by now I find to be a crying shame mixed with a shock.

She patted my arm once I was settled back into my bed to make sure I wasn't paying attention to anyone else in the room so she could explain the situation. She knew how my mind wondered.

"You'll be the death of me yet." She whispered – thankfully. I saw her face split into a smile I knew I inherited from her, and I heard her laugh. I had her laugh.

"Split your head wide open." She stopped to sigh, and she tossed me an amused look, "Only my kid."

I ginned at that. Any other mom would have panicked and screamed, but she was passed that by the time I was four. If it wasn't life threatening, now she found it insanely humorous.

"Trying to get dumb on me, hunny?"

I puffed out my cheeks at her to show her how insulted I was, but I really wasn't. I liked her teasing. When my dad died, it had all around stopped, and she lost all her spark it seemed like. It almost felt like I lost my mom right along with him.

"I-" Wow. Talking fucking _hurts._

"Talking will hurt." She informs me very gently. Late.

She sighed, "Your helmet flew right off!" She made a crazy motion with her hands that I couldn't keep up with as she picked right back up with the story, "And seems the ground wasn't as soft as they thought. Looks like my boy found the only rock."

I groaned. It was my luck, I tell you.

"Scanned your head." And I saw her eyes twinkle even in the dimness of the room, and I heard the other occupant's chuckle and giggle. "I told them we'd been talking about it for so long, but hadn't gotten around to it."

I smiled at her. For some reason, even that fucking hurt.

"Whatever is in there is in working condition," She patted my arm gently again and I felt her squeeze it tightly, which meant I actually worried her. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead gently, and I felt her run her fingers just as lightly as she could through my hair.

"Love you."

Even my mother had tender moments, despite what a firecracker she could be, but I just mouthed the words back. '_Love you._'

Talking felt like letting off fireworks in my brain.

"Now, I need to get back to work!" She whispers louder now, "I'll be back after I get off. You get out tomorrow, alright?"

I went to nod, but it felt like someone punched me seventy-three times in my neck and head, and I instead stay still. Sasuke stops my mom from leaving, using his creepy psychic skills with noticing I had a question.

I mean really, I hadn't even informed _you_ guys yet.

"Oh!" I watch her turn away from the doorway, and Sasuke hands me something before walking back off to the shadows or some crazy emo shit.

It's a handy little dry erase board they usually have hanging on the walls of the hospital. It wouldn't really surprise me if the bastard yanked it off without a care in the world.  
I scribble sloppily _Who am I staying with when I get out_? And I find writing is five billion times better than talking. There isn't that sensation of my head exploding going on in the background. She smiles lightly.

"I think Sasuke can take great care of you sweetheart." She whispers to me, but I immediately think back to him smacking my hands just to get through to me to be careful.  
_  
N-O. Satan resides in that boy._

She laughs, even to the point she has to clutch on to the strap of her purse, and the pain is well worth hearing my mom laugh like that again.

"If you want to stay with me, fine. I'll talk to you about it tonight." She gave me one more gentle kiss in which I scribbled on the little white board:  
_  
Don't leave me with the Devil, he'll eat my soul._

She knew, at least then, I hadn't gotten any brain damage. Anymore at least. I was still her crazy son.  
I heard her make a passing comment to Sasuke about not eating my soul, and I only held in my laughter for fear I would end up in tears from the pain in my head.

Kiba and Hinata sat down in seats next to my bed then, and I finally caught on to why they were doing this now. Not to overwhelm me or anything like that, but the noise. How I was _thankful_. I really wasn't sure how I got through my childhood without a concussion or a head wound, but damn was I ever thankful now.

"First-string." Kiba starts in an amused whisper, "And then you bust your head."  
_  
Uzumaki charm._ I scribble down with a lazy smile.

He snorts and I watch him shake his head, "I'm starting for a little when the season starts till coach knows you're alright. He's going to be up here later to check on you."  
_  
Two devil's in on room. Let the games begin._ I write that next, because let's face it, hell doesn't have enough room for two.

His laugh is less contained this time, and Hinata looks at him uneasily before she looks back at me. She had been crying, I could tell. Neji would kill me, because I could sense death. Her older cousin was a tad over protective from time to time, and just because I made her worry from getting injured meant my head was going to come clean off this time around.  
_  
I'm fine!_

I drew a giant, sloppy smiley face next to this to show her, and she giggled a little.  
_  
It just hurts my head to talk_.

I hear Kiba laugh next to me, seeing as I'm not paying attention to him at that second, and I heard him mutter through his chuckles, "Nothing new there blondie."  
I had left myself open for that insult, so I couldn't fault him for taking the stab. Ten points.

I scribble down my rebuttal with a crooked grin, and turn it towards Kiba even though I smile towards Hinata.  
_  
At least it doesn't hurt my brain to think, jackass._

Twenty points for me.

It wasn't surprising Hinata was scared to touch me, she probably thought I was broken completely. I was tempted to ask Sasuke for Armageddon juice just to see if he knew what I was talking about. If Morphine could make Sasuke feel better, it could make _me_ feel better, that's for sure.

Kiba and Hinata left after I found out they had been there since nine in the morning and were actually skipping class. My Ms. Cleo senses were tingling, and I _really_ saw Neji coming to kill me now knowing I was the reason for Hinata missing a class.  
_  
Go and learn or something productive._

I showed that part to them before I had to erase it for more room considering I wrote it too big.  
_  
If I decide to go to Hawaii, I'll call first._

Hinata finally smiles at that message, which gives me some relief. Maybe she'd talk Neji out of killing me. But seeing as how quiet she is, I highly doubt it.

Instead of Kiba ruffling my hair or punching my head jokingly like he usually does, he grabs my marker and erases my board for me. Which is fine, my fingers looked like I got busy with a Smurf.

He smiles as he writes, and a goofy lopsided one at that and I know he's writing something he shouldn't.  
_  
We heard __everything__ last night_.

I shoot him a confused look as he goes to erase it before anyone else can read it, and he waves me off, "Don't worry bro, I'll never let you live it down."

I grab the board again and scribble hurriedly, feeling a little panicked.  
_  
I didn't hit on a nurse in front of Hinata, did I_?

See, I know what you're thinking. I shouldn't hit on a nurse period, _but_ I figured I got a nice little excuse going here with having no memory and all. Plus, everyone and their brother knows I would _never_ cheat on her. I'm not that type of guy. I can be obnoxious – true. I'm a joking annoyance – yeah, I admit. But I'm not a fucking jerk. So if I _did_ ever hit on a nurse, it would most likely be a joke. Either that, or trying to score one for poor ol' Kiba.

He shook his head, and erased my message, and replied what I didn't want to see.  
_  
Worse_.

Did I whip out my dick or something? Did I break up with her? God did I call her a name? She's really sensitive, and I adore that side of her. It's why we originally became friends.  
He brought me back from my panic with another scribbled note that he only shared with my eyes.  
_  
Don't worry_. (_Kidding. Worry a lot._)

Shit he's an asshole sometimes.

Hinata didn't touch me, kiss me, smile towards me or anything of the sort when they made their leave; and that made my stomach flip a few times, tumbling extra considering it was empty. I had obviously hurt her in some way, but I didn't know how. I hope she understood that I didn't mean it considering I wasn't really conscious.

Itachi was the next to sit by my bedside, which surprised me and scared the fuck out of me. Sure, he loved torturing and pissing Sasuke off, but somehow I was dragged into this just by knowing his younger brother. He took the white board from my lap with an easy smirk, his eyes scaring me in the darkness of the room. Somehow, I was reminded of a serial killer in a horror movie.

He let his eyes flick down to the dry erase board as he drew away on it, and let his eyes flick up to me, "How are you feeling?"

How did Sasuke come out sane – oh, right, he didn't. I mean, how did he not come out not like a jumpy, anxiety laced fool with a brother like that? Oh yeah, his crazy father.  
Don't tell him I said that.

He looked at me again after another moment of doodling, "Head hurt?"

I glare, even though it can't match up to his or Sasuke's. He even spares a snort in a condescending way as he goes back to his art.

He handed me the dry erase board after a moment later, and immediately after he left the room in that suave way those jackass Uchiha's do.

I look at the board and scowl. He had a little doodle of my head in the blue erasable marker, an arrow pointing to my head where there was an animated bump.

The word _**DUMBASS**_ in bold.

Fuck they are all the same.

"Nice picture."

Sasuke made me jump, which made my head pound. I didn't know he was right next to me. He has that creepy, would-be ninja thing going on.

I look over at him after I'm done hissing like a hose that sprung a leak, finally willing to open my eyes after the pounding sensation had subsided, and realized that this is probably the reason I should be worried.

* * *

I never realized how defined his scars were until now. The small, light streams of light that come from the hallway seem to highlight them so I can count the mirrored scars. Three on each side of his face – I never knew how many. I've never seen the dobe hurt enough not to talk. Hurt enough to not actually get out of bed.

I watch him angrily erase Itachi's drawing with his hand, and began to sloppily write me a message which he passes off.  
_  
You alright bastard? Or was the night too hard without me?_

I snort and glare at him, but my jaw clenches, which I saw him notice out of the corner of my eye. I saw his brow knit and his eyes squint, but I still respond to the message the one way that I know seems natural.  
_  
Hn._

He smiles at the white board and flicks me off, and I simply shrug. I glance at the entry way when a nurse peeks her head in, smiles, and makes her leave. It had been like that all night.

If they weren't waking him up, they were looking in on him. Personally I think the coma would have given his brain just enough time to rest to make him smart.

He smacks my knee with the white board to get my attention like some little kid. I glare as a simple reflex but take it anyway, even though in any other situation I would have thrown it or thrown it at him.  
_  
What's wrong?_

"Nothing."

He snatches the thing out of my hands even though the movement has him groaning, wincing and hissing. I look at the heart monitor when it starts going off because his heart rate sky rocketed. The fucking idiot.

"Idiot."

He turned the board towards me with a face of determination, _Tell me._

"No." I say as bluntly as possible.

He thrusts the board outward, and the machine continues to beep, the continued movement still hurting him and causing his heart rate to soar.

"No." I said firmly.

This time, he tried to sit up and I stood to push him back down. It really drove me mad with how stubborn the dobe could be. For some reason he thought idiocy could get him what he wanted.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with me anyway. Sometimes the idiot got it in his head that I had something wrong with me, and just convinced himself on nothing. He'd badger me for days on end, and never give up till I told him something.

It didn't take me long to make him lay back considering he didn't get far, and two nurses finally came in to check on him yelling about things, and leaving the curtain wide open. It had to hurt his head even more. But hey, apparently the dipshit didn't care.

One nurse lectures him while the other plays with the heart monitor, and I decide to write on the dry erase board that I took. I needed to leave soon. I had been there all night with Kushina and I needed to go home and take a shower, get to my class that I hadn't skipped, and get some sleep.

The clucking nurses finally leave, leaving a scowling Naruto behind on the bed. I walked up to him smirking on purpose because I knew it would piss him off.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

He barely shakes his head for no, and I nod like I figured. "I need to get home."

He gives me a confused look and I look at him like I always do, like he's an idiot, "Dobe, I've been here all night. I need to get a shower and get to class."

He makes an 'O' and smiles gently, and I lay the whiteboard down on his stomach, "Heal fast, don't bitch, and play well."

I said everything else on the dry board, so instead, I just leave without a backwards glace as he picked it up, flipped it over, and gasped.

* * *

Author's Notes: Soooo tiiiirreed. Writing at four am is crrraaazzzy.


	5. Word is Bond?

Chapter Five: Word is Bond?

Author's Notes: I had told someone, but I figured I'd inform everyone else. I had originally thought this fiction had been written out before my mother passed away, but as I dug it up to look for it to post, I discovered that it wasn't. So, these next few days are being dedicated to finishing it up, and then going back to my other fictions. This fiction will end on chapter _nine_, and that's that.

Warnings/Disclaimer: Been done such a long, lone time ago.

Chapter Five: Word is Bond?

* * *

I didn't expect him to say anything nice.

This is the son of Uchiha Fugaku we're talkin' here. If he told me to get better soon, well, I'd expect I'd be dying right then and there. I knew he wrote something, I watched him.

Did I mention I don't remember a thing from last night?

I grabbed the white board from where he laid it on me, even though it was upside down on my thighs, and flipped it, some of the words were a little erased but all still legible.  
The words immediately flew at me while Sasuke was still making his exit, and my airway closed.  
_  
You told me you loved me last night_…

I thought the monitor was going to go off again considering I could hear my heartbeat thudding in my ears, roaring like a drum. Okay, maybe I was overacting, right? I mean, I was totally out of it. And he's my best friend, of course I love him! Right! RIGHT?!? I mean, how did I say it? There are certain ways you say I love you to a person and to who you say it and it can hold a special meaning. Have I what? No, I've never told Hinata I love her. We haven't been dating that long. Kiba? Once. We were three, and he said he was going to marry me. His mom has it on tape for blackmail purposes.

But no – Oh!

I get what you're getting at. No, I've never really told anyone (aside family) that I _really_ love them. I mean, it could have been because I was thankful that he was there. Happy he was a friend by my side. He was by my side, right? Anyway, and that was it. Nothing big deal. I heard once that when you're out of it, the truth really comes out, I guess that's why I'm freaking out.

Or maybe because all those weird situations that Sasuke and I found ourselves in lately. But hey, they aren't like, anything big, so I shouldn't worry! Yeah…YEAH! Oh hell. Kiba…Kiba said _they_ heard everything. That was the reason Hinata was so upset. How could she even think I was serious? Well…some signs are there but that's beside the point damn you!  
I read the second part I ignored in my panic, and the panic starts right back up, and to the point I feel as though I might faint.  
_  
I want to know if you meant it_.

Oh. Fuck.

* * *

I don't know why I wrote it.

I should have continued on like nothing ever happened. I should have reverted back to being enemies even, but curiosity could slay the best of us.  
I doubt anything was going to come out of this entire situation, except that upon leaving, I was met by tiny little Hyuuga Hinata standing at the end of the hallway, waiting patiently. I knew she was waiting for me. I was the only one left.

She was standing near the elevators, but the button wasn't illuminated, so she wasn't ready to leave just yet. If I was lucky, I was wrong, and she wasn't waiting for me. She just wanted to go back and speak to Naruto privately.

But that wasn't the Uchiha luck.

"S-Sasuke…?"

I finally acknowledge her with simple eye contact and she goes right to staring at the floor. Hinata has always been shy. I suppose it was why I didn't understand her and Naruto dating. He was so loud and outgoing, and she was so quiet and shy. Half the time she would jump when Naruto would say hello to her too loud.

She starts talking, and it was more to the floor than to myself, but I get the hint.

"About…A-about Na-Naruto?"

"He's going to be fine." I reassure her.

I really didn't have it in me to sit here and comfort her about his wellbeing. I didn't have it in me to do that with anybody. That was Naruto's job.

"It's not that." I watch her shake her head slightly, which frees some of her long hair to cover her face.

"Then what?"

I get that by being a little harsh to her, every overprotective asshole is going to come out of the woodwork. Neji being the overprotective family member, Kiba being the overprotective friend, and Naruto being the overprotective boyfriend. But my patience had run its course overnight and I was finished. Besides, I really only had to deal with two of those people. How much telling off could Naruto do with an erase board?

"It's about…" She hesitates, and I watch her fiddle with her fingers as a nervous habit before she finally has the courage to say another word, "Last night."

I couldn't control my eyebrow when it lifted by itself at the most out of place sentence I've ever heard in my life.

"Excuse me?"

She finally looked up, and there was a face of understanding there, "I heard what he said to you."

I didn't understand why she looked so calm and understanding. Hinata was the type to cry – completely being torn – and wouldn't be able to face me.

"I-I guess…I guess I noticed before he did…" She reverted back to whispering.

"He wasn't serious." I bit out, and I instantly punch at the down button.

Don't give me that look, I'm not running.

The elevator doors open quicker than even I expected, and I step inside as fast I can.

I didn't mean to look at her when I pressed the button for the lobby, but she was actually smiling at me. My damn eyebrow was going to get stuck.

The doors started to slide close, which I was grateful for, but she got her last words in like she wanted.

"You feel the exact way he does, Sasuke. I'm glad."

* * *

One nurse threatened me if I didn't calm my heart down when the monitor finally went back off. It was only a matter of time, right? The other nurse tried to take my dry erase board away, but the lead nurse made her leave it. One turned the television on low for comfort, which I was grateful for. I needed a distraction. The curtain opened again and I shut my eyes from the harsh light coming from the halls. I thought it was the mean nurse who promised me medication for my headache, but when I opened my eyes, I was greeted with Hinata's warm face.

I hope she has that damn medicine.

She smiles warmly at me, a knowing smile that I've never seen her have before and she comes to rest in the chair beside my bed.

I scribble a sloppy letter on the board: _I thought you left?_

"Kiba's waiting for me." She replied softly.

I feel my brow crinkle painfully, but I erase my last message and write another.  
_  
Is everything alright?_

She smiles happily, "Everything is fine. I-I just…needed to talk to you before I lost the courage."  
_  
That doesn't sound like you're alright._ I smile cheekily at her and she giggles.

"It's about you and Sasuke." She finally tells me.

My heart immediately feels like it stops, and I wonder if the machine registered it skipping a beat or two.

"I'm so glad you finally told him."

She whispered the sentence, but I could still hear her sadness.

I didn't even know how to respond to the sentence. I wanted to deny everything from every which way, but somehow I felt like I was busted for some heinous crime. I felt like I was stuck on the water tower once again, seven police spot lights on me, and _my_ graffiti telling them congrats on another bust.

She's the cop, I'm _still_ stuck on the water tower, and this whole mess with Sasuke is my graffiti. Get it now? Well I thought it was a great reference thank you very much.

"It took you so long Naruto." She whispered, and I was finally curious if she was being courteous or hiding something in her voice.

I was pretty surprised by the strength of her voice, despite the fact she was whispering, but it hit me pretty hard why it was so strong. She was prepared for this. I wasn't surprised Sasuke and I were – are – close.

A blind man can see it from a damn mile away.

The only problem is I didn't think we could be seen as more than friends. The bigger problem was, Hinata could.

I more felt than saw her grab my hand and hold onto it. Something about that was strangely comforting amidst the chaos. But, slowly it dawned on me in the sweet silence of our room. It was the comfort of a friend, not the comfort of a companion. Maybe her whole 'woman's intellect' or whatever was telling her the same thing, and she was just using it as an example.

Either way, I felt like I betrayed her in some way.

"You better not back out." She whispered, "You started something."

That's right. Everyone who even caught a glimpse of me knew how stubborn I was. She knew if I started something, I had to finish it or be damned.  
I freed my hand to scribble another message before showing her.  
_  
You're breaking up with me, aren't you?_

She laughed at my joke, which I was thankful for. But I wrote my real message next.  
_  
I have no idea what is really going on. You know that, right_?

She laughed again, "You do, but you don't. Uzumaki charm."

I was practically flabbergasted she could make a joke like that. But it made me smile despite how much my head protested it.

She patted my arm, "Say what your heart tells you, and don't do what your feet want."

Oh she's good. So every once in a while I just so happened to run four billion miles away from something that scares the shit out of me, is that so bad?

"I'm so happy you found someone you love, Naruto."

* * *

I hope he still can't talk. Something about a car ride with the dobe being unable to talk sounds strangely promising.

Kushina said he wanted to come home with me, but she promised to be stopping by and checking on him and I. She said something about me being a horrible caretaker, and my phone suddenly hit a dead zone. Taking care of Naruto is like taking care of a stray dog. It's strangely simple. All he needs is ramen, television, and a remote.

The nurse had him outside of the hospital when I drove up, and in a wheelchair no less. I noticed he had Sakura's sunglasses on, you know; the ones that make most girls look like giant insects? He still had the bandage wrapped around his head, which made him look like some mutant insect mummy. Hell…I sound like the dobe.

He immediately popped up and out of the wheelchair without so much as a backwards glance to the nurse, before I realized it was the rude one that even my father couldn't stand.  
He got in the car and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tinted windows aren't so emo now, are they dobe?" I never heard the end of it when I first got them done, but then again, he never had a group of stalking girls peaking in his car windows to a glimpse of his face.

"Still emo." He mumbled, and he immediately rubbed at his forehead.

"Prescriptions." I don't have to shovel out a whole sentence for him to understand that I need his slips to take them in.

"My mom took them in, she's bringing them over later with some food." I noticed he went from mumbling to whispering which I almost missed over my engine. But he didn't miss the twitching of my nose to indicate I wasn't exactly thrilled about his mom bringing over food.

"She's bringing bastard food too, jackass."

It was almost amusing when he was trying to be snappy and he couldn't talk louder than a mouse.

See, the two of them had a habit of making unhealthy and or sweet food, and it's something I just can't take. How he ended up being so skinny is beyond even my comprehension.  
Driving like Miss-fucking-Daisy wasn't apart of the plan either, but after having to pull over to let him vomit twice, I realized some things were truly necessary.

I was thankful for the elevators in our apartment building after I realized I would rather die than carry Naruto up the stairs, considering he looked like he would die if he had to take them.  
I'd leave the little shit at the bottom.

I left all the lights off when we finally got inside, and I let him shuffle to the couch and lay down. I already put his pillows there and his brighter-than-hell orange blanket because I knew he wasn't going to bother to walk to his room.

If I was lucky, he wasn't going to remember what I wrote either.

I know exactly what you're thinking. I wrote it. I was the one that wanted to know. It's true – to an extent. I want to know what's going on between Naruto and I, simple as that. And I want to know what is going on in that idiotic brain of his.

"Sasuke?"

"What dobe? Let me guess," I instantly take a step towards the kitchen, "You're hungry since you lost everything you've ever eaten on the ride home."

He sighs, "Well, yes…" He sits up slowly and when he finally makes eye contact with me (I threw Sakura's sunglasses across the parking lot), I realize he _hadn't_ forgotten what I wrote on that damn white board.

"I'm ready to tell if you I meant it or not."

* * *

Author's Notes: I know, cliffies are evil. Good thing about having this practically written out? The next chapter will be out in two days.


	6. Oops Can't Cover It

Chapter Six: Oops Can't Cover It

Author's Notes: -sigh- People are going to fucking kill me…

Warnings/Disclaimer: Done…Done…Done

Chapter Six: Oops Can't Cover It

* * *

Why I chose to talk about something so life changing then, I have no idea.

Maybe because I had all the answers stored away somewhere I wasn't sure of. But it was a shitty time to pick to talk about it, you know, when my head was going to be down and out for a week. Save the comments, assholes. I'm the type of person who _can't_ wait, so it was a damn miracle I waited till we got home. That I waited the time I was in the hospital. The only reason was I had a simple lingering fear that I was about to lose my best friend. I mean, come on.

This is scary.

According to Hinata I was _really_ in love with him. Right now I had a feeling I was about to lose someone who meant a lot to me talking about something two best friends – especially guys – shouldn't talk about. And it was all because my mouth couldn't shut it.

I noticed him smirk, and that usual urge to punch him surged, but when he spoke it easily subsided, "Armageddon about to rain upon us, dobe?"

I blinked, and I didn't realize till that sentence that I fell unnaturally quiet. That's me right there; run in guns blazing, and miss my target.

So of course I start out with the sure fire sentence to start a conversation sure to make my head spin (not hard), and I can't follow up with even a damn grunt like this asshole can.

He stuffs his hands in his pants, shrugs, and even glares, "Well?"

I don't know why the hell I always huff when he glares, "Teme."

"Dobe."

And for some reason, I completely understood why my hopes soared when he walked towards the couch.

Maybe next time I should ask Hinata for my winning lotto numbers too.

* * *

I simply sat down, don't get ahead of yourself.

Yes, I wanted to know what was going through that thick skull (tiny brain) of Naruto's, but I have something he doesn't have in this type of situation, and that would be patience.

Something like me being quiet, grunting, glaring, rolling my eyes, and nonchalant actions will drive him to outrage mode. He wants answers just as much as I do. But I, despite wanting to get this situation behind us, can wait fifty years.

"Well?" He asks with a note of exaggeration in his voice, and I give no vocal reaction but simply raise my eyebrow. For some unknown reason, this has always irritated him to no end.

He glares, and then winces, and I can't even try and help the rolling of my eyes. "Dobe, you need rest."

"No." He huffs, and to add more emphasis on his childish antics, he crosses his arms.

"Well then," I finally decide to open the floor, "Talk away. Explain. Since you can't wait."

It's almost cartoonish how his eyes bug slightly when he realizes I wasn't going to carry out this discussion like I usually do when we actually have to act civilized and talk.  
I watched his eyes dance around for a moment, and occasionally they would pause on something in the room and he would suck in a burst of air, open his mouth, and just like him his brain would die.

And just like him, he's probably putting too much thought into it. Going into the whole 'doom' scenario and all, practically thinking the world is going to end.

Fucking idiot.

"Let's pretend I meant it."

Patience –gone. Rationality – dead. Normality – never happened in the first place. Cool demeanor – dropped.

You heard it first. I, Uchiha Sasuke, didn't know what to do.

* * *

Said the wrong thing, didn't I?

It's like, my specialty or some crap. Maybe it's in my blood. I'm betting it's in my blood, seriously. I could actually see changes in his facial features which never happen. See, I'm fucking irrational right now and I'll blame it all on my head injury. Yeah, I'll claim fucking delirious too if shit really hits the fan. Try me. I once told my mom I had amnesia because I forgot to do the dishes.

You really never know what the hell I'll try.

So when I saw the slightest of frowns tug down at the corners of his mouth, causing the slightest of wrinkles to appear on flawless skin, I was ready to bash my head in all over again.

Instead, I laughed.

I laughed like a fucking loony. I watched his eyebrows instantly shoot up before they knitted back together.

I even ignored the pain to reach forward and aim a lame excuse for a punch at his arm, "Just messing with you man."

Do I always sound like that much of a jackass? You know what, don't answer that.

But instead of him rolling his eyes and calling me '_dobe_' like I expected, he pulled a complete one-eighty and did something unexpected.

* * *

Yeah, _I_ was the one who got in _his_ face. Completely unlike me.

Close enough that if either of us took a deep breath, our noses would have touched. I probably _have_ lost my mind a little, either that, or I've spent a too much time with Naruto. I simply just wanted to get the truth out of him the easiest way I knew how, and that was pissing him off. I knew Naruto lied because he always gives that guilty chuckle after he lies.

"The hell are you doing Sasuke?"

There was a growl in his voice. See, he's easy to read and because of that he's easy to pick up on. His likes and dislikes.

"Hn."

"Don't give me that grunting bullshit." He snaps, and I watch him wince, "Just get out of my fucking face."

"Tell me the truth then, dobe." I don't know how I managed to use a tone like my father's. One that sounds like ice, but something in that sentence must have hit a cord, because I watch his eyes shift back and forth around the room. He's searching for an excuse.

But his next sentence actually made me almost check my calm demeanor.

"Teme, could you get off of me?"

Sure enough, I was lying almost completely on top of him. Both of my hands were on either side of his head, and I didn't want to even check or picture how our legs were positioned. I wasn't going to lose my…what did Naruto call it? My _bastard charm_.

"Tell me the truth."

I saw his jaw muscles flex from him clenching his teeth in what I know was annoyance – what a role reversal.

"I told you the damn truth." The more annoyed he got, the more he growled.

So, I checked him where his words were.

* * *

It honestly took me a few full, agonizingly long seconds to realize Sasuke was kissing me.

Yeah, you heard me right. Sasuke was kissing me. And no, I couldn't admit _it_. And you know exactly what I'm referring to, too. After I saw his face fall, I just couldn't admit that, maybe, just maybe, that I might like my best friend more than a best friend. That maybe it was the reason I was kissing him back. I had my eyes slammed shut, because I still couldn't face the situation head on. Not yet, but I could still enjoy it a little.

His lips were just as soft as all the fangirls speculated out loud. He didn't press too hard or too soft, but it's enough to make my heart beat so hard in my chest that it makes me deaf.  
The embarrassment doesn't exactly hit until I realize he goes to pull away and my lips are following his. That immediately has me snapping back to reality.

I pulled my face back and the back of my head finds my pillow, and when my eyes fly open I find his usual impassive face still hovering over me. Damn him! Isn't he fazed in the least? I know damn well my face is so red it should be reflecting off of his.

I never really noticed how dark his eyes were, not until we were still practically nose to nose with each other could I really see every waking detail to his face. His skin really was fucking flawless – prick.

"The truth, just say it."

Has he ever been that soft spoken? HA! Never in my existence knowing him has he been soft spoken.

So he should know I'm stubborn as a fucking mule.

"I already told you. I was kidding."

* * *

Yeah, I was pissed, but I wasn't going to show it.

Instead, I just got up and went right to my room. I didn't hesitate, or really, I didn't think about it. As soon as the words came out of his mouth I just instantly got up. I knew he wasn't going to call after me, because he was more embarrassed about the stunt I pulled than he has ever been embarrassed in his life. He wasn't going to come seek me out, and he knew I wasn't going to go to him.

Two very stubborn personalities under one roof was practically suicide. Ah, I finally understand why Itachi wanted us to stay living together.

I didn't mean to slam my door to my room, but I suppose this was the reason every Uchiha in my family had a reputation for slamming doors. We just hold things in and have to take in out on something inanimate.

I don't know why I chose not to lock my door like I usually do, or why I stand in the middle of my room not choosing to take a seat anywhere.

It's probably because both Naruto and I knew the answer to the question.

But the problem was, both of us were too stubborn to say anything first.

Or in reality, anything at all.

"Shit."

* * *

Author's Notes: It was supposed to end on this chapter. Damn me.  
Anyway, we're on that nice whole update every two day thing, but… it might have to be three-four now. Either way, I'll have the update, so you really have nothing to complain about.


	7. Problem Solver

Chapter Seven: Problem Solver

Author's Notes: Yup, it's technically done next chapter, and I'm wrapping up chapter nine.

Warnings/Disclaimer: I warn you that I warned you. I disclaim that I've disclaimed. Simple, right?

Chapter Seven: Problem Solver

* * *

No, I can't admit it.

I can't admit that I _do_ have feelings for Sasuke. That I've _had_ feelings for Sasuke. Yeah, you heard me right. They've been there. For awhile. Hinata hit the nail right on the head, hit the bull's-eye, struck gold – whatever. Being in denial worked for me for a long time, and shoving it in the back of my mind and pretending like my feelings didn't exist worked for me. But my dumbass had to have a loose tongue.

So I immediately get up and set out for my neighbor's. It's an apartment complex, so it isn't like I have to go far. The simple fact is I just can't stay home right now. I can't face Sasuke. Do _you_ know how hard it is being close to screwing everything up because you can't keep your emotions in check?

Fucking hard.

So I left. Don't give me that look! We both need time! We need to get our heads back in the right places (and mine just needs to fucking heal) and get back to our usual selves.  
I'm not going to lose my best friend over something like this.

It takes me a good six steps to get to my neighbors. Three to cross the living room, and three to cross the hall.  
I raise my hand up to knock on the door, but when my hand swings down, the door swings open and I jump and yelp.

"AHH! Fuck!" See, the reason for grabbing my head isn't because the jumping hurt, it's because this whole situation is so fucking complex it's giving me a headache.

Save the jokes, I've heard them all.

"Yes?"

Gaara wasn't really one for words most of the time, but every now and then he could really carry on a conversation. Supposedly, only with me.

"Don't stare at me like that. You know it creeps me out."

I invite myself in like I always do and walk past him. The only place in town darker than Gaara's apartment were the fucking caverns. Really, every other time I thought it was creepy.

Now, I'm eating my thoughts and words due to my head thinking light was sin.

"I'm not staring." He replies, and I watch him glance at the bandages around my head. "I was going to stop by, did something happen?"

Other than trying to become a vegetable?

See, I had a reputation for coming over here when the bastard and I couldn't get along. Gaara had a knack for cooking and a sense for fixing things between Sasuke and I.

"Nothing big deal." I shrug it off when I sink down into his couch. The clouds made this Godly couch I tell you. It's heavenly. I tried to steal it twice, borrow it once, and slept on it too many times to count. The first three almost lost me things on my body I need.

"Your mother called and told me what happened." My mom practically adopted the guy, just like all my other friends. She had a thing for picking up all my friends and treating them like her kids. The one who took to it most was Itachi. Yeah, fucking raised my eyebrows too.

"Really? Did she tell you everything?" She didn't hear me confessing to Sasuke apparently, but I'm betting that someone else made a phone call today.

"Kiba dropped by." He drones on, and walks to his kitchen. It still was odd to me that he was going to the culinary school near my University. He didn't seem to be the type to like anything pleasant, and totally not to be able to make something tasty. Yeah, well, I was wrong. He loved good games, good shows, and he could cook my mom right out of house and home.

Please don't tell her I said that. She'd behead me with a damn look.

"What did he tell you?" I said it quietly, but I knew he could hear me. He had the best hearing next to Sasuke, who was fucking psychic.

"That you finally told Sasuke."

This shit is bull, do you know that?

I watch him come back into view since I took the liberty to lie down, and he's nice enough to have gone and heated me up some ramen. He stocks it here for my random visits. Sweet guy down past the blank stares, the darkness, and those overprotective siblings of his.

"And, so what?" That's the start of my defense, and even I knew it was going to be a lame excuse of one. "I had a head injury."

"That loosened your tongue." He immediately counters.

"It didn't loosen it, it fucking twisted it." That sounded like the same thing to the both of us because we look at each other, and he even makes the effort to use his facial muscles to give me a look.

"I didn't slip." I try to defend again, but instead I do what I just try to defend. I fucking slip.

Fuck me.

"Really?" He asks me skeptically, but in a dead voice sort of way, which I'm not sure how he pulled off. He does the impossible I tell you.

And so, I did what I was famous for, I opened my mouth and let it all come out.

"Okay, so I told him, alright!" I snap, and a wicked sharp pain races through my head. Fuck this head injury shit sucks.

"So why are you here?" Great rebuttal. I should drop kick him in the face.

I glare, and I realized I needed to drop kick the Uchiha family, "A lot of awkward shit happened obviously."

He nods once, but keeps staring at nothing, just waiting like usual for me to tell him what happened. I had a lot of respect for that. He was a damn good friend because he could listen till the world ended about all my problems. Even better, he could give me advice and didn't care if it pissed me off or not because he knew it was best for me.

And to think I came to know the guy because I wanted to beat his ass for taking my parking space.

Save the typical shit.

I sighed, "He asked me if I meant it."

"You lied." He continued casually for me.

"Yup." I slurped a giant bite of noodles following up my statement as he gave me a look that Fugaku would piss himself under.

"Wha-?" A mouth full of food doesn't make for perfect conversation. So sue me.

"Stop running away." He clips.

Oh that son of a-

"You son of a bitch." I growl, and he glances at me as if I was a kitten that just meowed at him.

"Then why don't you tell me how you ended up here, Uzumaki."

Top spot for bastard goes _too_?

Sabaku Gaara.

I shouldn't be mad, really, I shouldn't. He's being a damn good friend and teaching me a lesson, but the truth does hurt. A lot. A bitch-slap type hurt.

I sighed and glanced into the cup of ramen, "He kissed me."

It was the _first_ time I saw Gaara ever look shocked in our time knowing each other. Really, if his car were to explode he'd probably just blink it off and go about his day.

"He kissed me." I repeated for confirmation, "And I told him I didn't mean what I said."

In a nut shell.

He nodded slowly and looked away, his eyes going back in their sockets.

It was silent for a few minutes. Very long minutes I might add. Really, the clock slowed down just for me. But Gaara finally sucked in a breath and crossed his arms like my father used to do when he was about to talk about something serious.

I think it's a guy thing.

"You don't want to lose him as a friend, am I right?" I simply nod, not even shocked by his prediction. He gets it right anymore, so I'm used to it. "You're afraid that by telling Sasuke that you _do_ love him, your friendship will be ruined. But Sasuke kissing you did change that assumption."

Right he is.

"You're also scared that if you do try with a relationship, it will fail. You're two very different people with very clashing personalities. You think it will be like your friendship, and it will be full of fights, and it will end badly."

Damn, he's fucking good, isn't he?

"The only problem with that is just about everything."

I take it back, he's horrible.

"Fear is apart of everyday life."

Duh.

"And risks are things you have to take."

Has he seen my head?

"How do you know if it will work or not if you don't risk it?" When he turns to me, my heart stops. I don't know why really. Probably because he was right, and I knew I screwed up.  
He sighs and I blink rapidly. I didn't think he knew how to sigh this much. "Naruto, you could lose him forever by not taking this step forward, because in reality, you're lying to your _best friend_."

Oh shit.

"Not only that, but if _he_ kissed _you_, it sounds like Sasuke has some deep set feelings for you as well."

Uhh…

"And it seems like he really wants to try something more. Not to mention you've missed all the other signs. But now he might be feeling betrayed with you lying. Sasuke can read you like a book."

I know that.

I sit up abruptly and didn't even care about the black that threatened my vision, "What about…what about if I _do_ try. What if it doesn't work Gaara? I can't lose him…"

I'm not a bitch!

"But can you live with the thought of never trying?"

I should find dumber friends.

* * *

I heard the front door open and close with Naruto's idea of quiet. To the rest of the world it's considered slamming. I didn't bother hanging around the apartment and waiting for him to come back. I knew where he was headed. He went to Gaara's anytime he had a problem with me. I wait two minutes before I grab my keys and leave myself. I don't go far, and I end up simply going downstairs, and end up pounding on the second door to the left. Door 102.

After I knock, I heard someone call out that the door was open. It figures that Shikamaru was too lazy to get up and answer the door.

I let myself in to a rather clean, and more spacious apartment.

I was greeted with a lazy wave from a bored looking guy, "Uchiha, what did you do now?"

A perceptive genius, I might add.

"Hn."

I walked right over to his couch and sit down without a word and a scowl on my face.

"Screw up with Naruto?"

"Hn."

It's the universal answer for everything.

He looks over at me with a lazy, know-it-all smirk as I glance around his living room. While the apartment I share with Naruto has a long couch that curves and can easily sit six, two inn tables located at the end of the couch and near the door and an entertainment center; Shikamaru barely has that. He has a love seat and a television sitting on a stand, underneath the stand is his DVD player and cable box. When I inquired about it the first time Naruto and I stumbled upon his apartment, he simply gave a simple shrug and said '_It's too troublesome to clean a lot of things_'.

"Where is he?" He asked, turning back to some show he had playing.

I didn't realize glaring had become a reflex for me even though Naruto had pointed it out more than once. "Hn."

"Are you going to grunt all afternoon, or are we going to talk like civilized men?"

I fixed my glare on him because it was just needed. We never 'talked' like civilized men. It was more like we bickered like old men.

"You obviously came here because you were mad about something. I can practically see the steam radiating from your head."

I finally understand what Naruto mutters about hating my smirk when Shikamaru's crawls on his face in a knowing way.

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

We both have an universal answer.

"He lied."

He raises his eyebrow, and opens his mouth to talk when his front door opens. For a moment I forgot he had two roommates. For a moment, I forgot I hated one of them.

"Uchiha."

Neji gave me a curt nod before walking down the hallway to his room. The only reason Shikamaru and Neji became roommates was through Hinata and Naruto. Neji lived two hours out and couldn't find an apartment, and Naruto asked Shikamaru if he could rent out his spare room.

"You were saying?"

"Hn" He knew what, he just wanted to see if I would repeat it.

"Annoyed because he lied? That's unlike you." He sighed in a bored tone. "Seems like there is more to it."

Remember that whole perceptive thing?

"Kiba called." Shikamaru added in a dead tone, and my head dropped back.

"So I'll take a wild stab at it." I heard him say it while I wondered why I walked into another trap from hell.

"Naruto confessed, and you being the Uchiha that you are, had to find out if he was just being Naruto or not. In other words, you wanted to know if it was the truth. Because shit Sasuke, despite how well you think you hide all your emotions, it's pretty fucking obvious what is going on."

I can hit him, right?

"And it's pretty damn obvious how he feels for you, but he lied about it. So you feel hurt. And because of all the Uchiha pride in there, you can't voice it. Your stubbornness is fucking troublesome."

"Hn."

I hear him snort, "So the big question here is, are you going to let this go, and pretend like nothing _ever_ happened, or are you going to face this head on?"

"How are you a Philosophy major and not Psychology?" I sigh out.

I watch him out of the corner of my eye, the back of my head still resting comfortably on the back of the couch as he shrugs and picks up the remote, "I let Chouji throw a dart at a board. Luck I suppose."

* * *

Author's Note: Shitastic place to end, I know. Next chapter we all know what is coming. Love!!


	8. Just About Time

Chapter Eight: Just About Time

Author's Note: I'm trying to work on my other fictions now since this is completed on my compy. So, for those of you who are wondering, I'm trying. Promise.

Warning/Disclaimer: Been Done.

Chapter Eight: Just About Time

* * *

So I went home.

Of course it was after Gaara tested out his semester project on me, and by the way, thank you. Thank you Culinary Gods for shining down upon me. Really? I just so happen to come over when he was working on his _baking_ project. Did you know this guy was capable of baking? I sure as shit didn't. But my taste buds disagreed with that statement when he handed me over a chocolate thinger that tasted so good I couldn't help but hum. Apparently, cooks like humming or something when you try their food, because they give you more. He was nice enough to give me a whole basket full of his 'rejects'. That's what he called them.

"They're rejects." See? "Not good enough recipes to be turned in for any grade."

I saw brownies, cookies, tarts and I'm pretty sure I saw mini pies. Heart be still – dinner shall be good tonight.

After I thank him, and ask several times what's in this basket, I make my leave. I almost turn around to ask him why on Earth _he_, of all people, would have a basket. Gaara seems the type to have a mini coffin in place of a nice, plain basket. Then again, his sister Temari had a habit of decorating without him wanting to.

I was pretty surprised the door was unlocked considering I heard Sasuke leave. I know he didn't go far considering he wasn't the social type, and the only friends he really had were the ones I forced on him. Plus he had this whole paranoid thing of thinking someone was going to break into our apartment. Really? The security was so ridiculous getting into the complex I was surprised I didn't have to supply a urine and blood sample every time I swiped my card at the gate, and this guy still gets uppity about locking the door. Rich people I tell you. Too much to lose.

Of course though, when I walk in, Sasuke is already there. Of course. I don't have time to get in there and go all stir crazy and have five million things run through my head. I don't have time to go through scenario after scenario. Nope, because apparently _my_ higher power thinks it's cute to throw me into situations head first.

I squint my eyes against the light and he glances at the switch, obviously waiting for me to flick it off. I'm just waiting for him to tell me its okay instead of me being rude.  
Instead he clicks his tongue, gets up in one of those swift Jedi moves that I can't pull of, and walks up and flicks it off for me.

Yup, he's _pissed_. Want to know how I know? Sasuke _always_ makes at least one sound. That would be his infamous grunt. Nope, he's reverted back to his five-year-old self and is giving me the worst silent treatment I've ever received. Really, he knew I couldn't stand it.

But he shatters it damn quickly on the way back to the kitchen, "Come on dobe, time for me to return the favor."

At least this time I can describe away my nervousness without a wall of denial.

* * *

It was unnaturally quiet for being in a room with Naruto. But I still pulled a chair out in the middle of the kitchen for him and pointed to it. I waited for some huffy comment about him not being a dog, but instead he hugs his basket of food like I'm going to snatch it and takes his seat.

I grabbed a roll of gauze from the cabinet and get to work changing his bandages, knowing he'd leave this one on his head forever because he's just that idiotic and lazy. I easily peel away the old bandages from his head to the still eerie silence of the room.

He easily stopped me when I got to the gauze pad as if finally noticing _I_ was the one who had been doing this all along, and that he should _now_ start acting like a jackass.

I know when he shot up from his seat it had to have hurt his head, but he still managed to hold on to that stupid basket of shit. He quickly places it on the table and then puts one hand on the gauze pad and the other in his pants pocket as if this is suppose to be some natural pose.

When he tries to laugh, he does a horrible job of hiding the wince, and instead looks like he's grimacing at something foul. I'm guessing his upcoming mood for when I knock his dumbass out again.

"Don't worry about it." He whispers to me, trying not to speak too loud, "I'll get it."

"Hn." Which he knows means 'as if', because he keeps the conversation rolling as if I spoke the words out loud.

"No, really. I got it teme. I promise."

I don't know why the words 'I promise' coming from his mouth get under my skin so much, but it makes me want to add a few more staples to the line-up. Instead I sigh.

"Dobe, sit the fuck down." And I use the worst tone I could muster.

See, now I knew he was scared or hiding something; because usually that tone mixed with that sentence had him doing what I told him _and_ cleaning his room.

Really. Have you seen his room lately?

Instead, he takes a small step back and frowns, "No go."

Bullshit. "Do you want an infection?"

"Sure." He replies airily, waving me off and went to walk out of the kitchen.

So, I deicide I'd easily stop him in his tracks with a few quick words.

"Is this because I kissed you?"

* * *

The hell is wrong with this guy?

Who asks a question like that? I would. But with my luck, I'd open my mouth, blurt it very loud and it would most likely be in a very public place. _That_ is another perk to _Uzumaki_ _Charm_.

Bad fucking luck.

So I turn slowly around, trying not to think of all the idiot comments he could make because I still have my hand pressed against the gauze pad as I attempted to make my grand escape.

"No, it's not." It was the truth, technically. Honestly, if Sasuke and I could act normal around each other even after everything that happened, of course I'm going to be happy. But that _really_ wasn't the reason for me acting like a moron.

"Then explain."

I grimace and then I sigh.

"You'll think it's stupid." I inform him in a whisper.

He snorts, "Try me."

Right, like I hadn't tried his patience already on this oh-so-fine day today. So I sighed, and I turned around, and I peeled away the gauze pad with a sigh.

"That's it?" He questions with an air of shock to his voice. Hm, seems to be a trend today.

"Yup, that's it." I replied in a mumble.

For some reason, I just knew he was shaking his head, and sure enough when I turned around he was pinching the bridge of his nose and doing what I like to call the 'Naruto' pose. I inflict it on him through my awesomeness. He calls it my annoyances.

"Back in the chair Uzumaki." Ah, at least he got part of my name. That's a good sign.

"Aye Captain." I mumble, and I heard him cover up a chuckle with some Uchiha grunt.

He was quiet for a moment when he rummaged through the cabinet for gauze pads and I took a seat in the execu- the first aid chair. I heard the door to the cabinet close when he finally spoke.

It was always unnaturally calming to have conversations with Sasuke; whether they be pointless, serious, irrational, funny, or anything in between.

"Acting like an idiot because they took some hair." He started, "I should have known."

I puffed out my cheeks, "They took a lot."

"Sure did."

What an asshole!

"It's not that much, dobe." Thank God. "So try and relax now. You've proven you can touch your shoulders to your ears."

I can't help but smile at his asshole sarcasm, "Jealous of my talents."

"Idiocy isn't a talent." He replies quickly and in a deader tone than Gaara could even manage.

I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't help but laugh even though it made my head hurt. "And you being a bastard must be a luxury."

I heard him chuckle while he wrapped the gauze around my head, and I was waiting for big head jokes, but it didn't come. He finished up quickly, and I was officially back to my mummy stage, and he gave me the go-ahead to get up with one of those grunts.

"And dobe…" He stopped me again, in the entry-way of the kitchen on the way out of the room. It was a crappy habit he had, always stopping me when I was halfway down the stairs, out of a room, or in the middle of eating. I said it was because he couldn't be perfect all the time, and Shikamaru said he did it just to annoy me.

"Yeah teme?"

He didn't bother looking at me as he said what he did, so I knew it was something serious and one of those personal thoughts he kept stored in that large brain of his.

"Despite it being gone, you still look like your father." Bingo. Right on the head. "And it _will_ grow back."

Who knows? I might be suddenly plagued with male pattern baldness. "I know."

"Then act like it."

See, it comes and goes rather quickly. Those nice moments. Bipolar I tell you.

The only person in this world who could ever cook anything better than Gaara was Mikoto, Sasuke's mom. She always sent me sweets and sent over casseroles and things after Sasuke and I got hurt.

For some reason I had the sudden urge to tell Sasuke he could cook like his mom, and I had no desire to eat the food Gaara gave me.

* * *

It had been three days.

The past few days his mother had changed his bandages when she stopped by, driving out of her way to check on Naruto. Part of me couldn't understand why, and the other part did. It was her son, and the only part of her family left. She wanted to make sure Naruto was alright and perfectly fine. With as many times he had been injured though…

But today she had been held up at the office, and it was my turn to re-wrap his head. Unluckily enough for me, he was back in normal talking condition. Except worse. Anytime I was around him he yammered on like never before. It was out of sheer nervousness really, it had been a bad habit of his since we became friends.

"Say teme?" He starts casually.

"Hn." I don't even need to respond half the time, considering he can have an entire conversation with himself and have me simply there for company.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving." It always amazed me how Naruto could cue his stomach like a director to an actor, and his stomach obliged with a growl that would make a lion jealous.

I finished with his head and let out a sigh, "I'll start cooking now."

"Awesome. Can I help?"

"No." So it was a reflex. "Just move the chair out of the way."

That meant he could stick around, but not give his version of 'helping' me cook. It usually consisted of getting in my way, breaking something, and burning our dinner.  
He seemed happy enough with the options I gave him. Oh, no, there was another option. Get out of my sight.

He managed to stay quiet while I got the pan out, but that had to have been four seconds to long, because he immediately started yammering – again, "What's for dinner? You never answered."

Crap. "Lasagna."

I know his eyes grow big like that stupid cartoon cat that he likes to read out of the Post every Sunday. "Sweet! What else?"

Your head if you don't shut up, "Some vegetables."

I know he's making a disgusted face in my direction, immediately followed by sulking like a child. Figures. Figures my luck wouldn't fucking last.

"Say teme?" Mute button?

"Yes dobe?"

"Can we at least have-"

"No." See, and what a good reflex it is.

"I just don't see why you're trying to argue with me on this whole side dish thing." He starts rambling and ranting, "I mean, I know you're a health nut and all, but if dinner duty gets me good tasting food I'll take the job. And another thing-!"

"God Naruto! If kissing you makes you talk this much, what in the fuck shuts you up?"

I guess snapping irrationally was the only way we were ever going to talk about our situation.

* * *

What shuts me up?

What shuts me up is impending doom like this! And boy does he know it. I don't know what he wants to do first either, smirk or sigh.

"I haven't-"

"Yes you have." He immediately cuts me off without letting me finish and not even bothering to look at me, just going about making dinner.

"I'm not-"

"Stop making excuses." See, he's good, and he fucking knows it. "If you didn't want me to kiss you, why haven't you just said so already?" I like my sanity? "That doesn't seem like the Naruto thing to do, not confront someone about something that drives you insane."

So…1-0, Sasuke.

"Well maybe-"

"Excuse." He cuts me off dully.

"Just possibly-"

"Lying." He cuts me off again.

"Damn you!"

See, I'd like to take a step back for a second here folks. What I'm about to do here in a second is what I'm famous for. That is what I like to call an 'oops-oh-fuck', and others just call it 'the Naruto'. But commonly it's known as snapping. Now, because of this 'snapping' you lose control of your thought process at the same time as your tongue.

The result?

"Ever think in that giant fucking egg head of yours I _liked_ kissing you? Nope, not all, huh? Ever think I didn't want to talk to you about everything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship? Nope, because shit – that's not in the Uchiha genes or some shit. Fucking shit you drive me _insane_! Take the stick out of your ass for five seconds, open your eyes and _think_! I had my girlfriend break up with me because she could tell I was in love wit…h… y-you…"

See that? That's called an oops.

That whole l-o-v-e thing is what we men like to call a 'bombshell' and I dropped that big son of a bitch on our tiny little life because my temper couldn't keep in check. See, last time I could at least claim that I was out of it, but this time I wasn't. I'm pinching my mom next time I see her for her temper.

First thing is first.

I have to survive this.

* * *

I didn't notice till after I threw it.

The glass pan, that it was shattered on the floor to the right of me. Naruto actually looked shocked at a violent tendency I had, mainly because it physically didn't involve him.

"_You_ want _me_ to think?" It was technically the first sentence I could get out, "And what in the fuck do you think you've been doing?"

He must have gotten some of his composure back, because he gave me a smartass answer, "Getting a head wound and fucking up our lives."

I took a deep breath before I became even more irrational and punched him in the face, "You can't just ignore something like this and pretend it doesn't exist."

"So you want to ignore our friendship instead?" He shoots back instantly.

"And you think you can ignore all of this?" Technically, I was still having trouble with the words 'feelings' and 'love'.

"If that means-"

I throw the jar of sauce next because I know exactly what he's going to say.

"Would you stop throwing shit?" He yells at me.

"Would you stop being scared and face this?" Because technically, that was his problem. "What the fuck are you so scared of?"

And when he finally answers me after a long tense and silent moment of looking at the small wreckage I had created next to me, I realized it was the wrong fight to get into.

"I'm scared of losing another person I feel I can't live without."

It was strange how those words affected me so much.

* * *

So I said it – kinda.

That _whole_…in a nutshell thing comes to mind again. It took me a full moment to realize the air was really heavy, and it took me half of that to realize I was what caused that. I didn't know how to pick back up on the conversation, and somewhere a choir was probably singing a verse of 'Hallelujah' because I was at a loss for words. You heard me right. This situation had just become too much to handle.

"That's it?"

And that's how the _bastard_ here breaks the tension. With the most ignorant statement of the century. _That's it_? No it's not. How about I take those thick glass chunks and shove them up your-

"What do you mean _'That's it_'?" I finally ask. I know he can hear the anger in my voice. Shit, my cousin in Germany can hear it.

"What I mean is, are you just going to give up?" He really knew how to push on every single invisible button I had. "You _can't_ avoid this, I don't know how many more times you want me to point that out. We _can't_ just go back to being friends."

"So what is it then?" Somehow saying that sentence with such a mean tone, I knew I wasn't going to get the answer I wanted.

"Do you want to go back to how it used to be?" See? Not what I wanted. "Because that's what it's going to be like, dobe. You're going to want us to put these feelings aside." Ha, watching him push out the word 'feeling' is like me pushing out kidney-stone. Painful but nessiary.

"The problem is that it's going to get awkward, tense, and full of things you don't want. Like pointless arguments, pointless fights, and worst of all what you don't want is that it could even have us _not_ being friends."

I swallowed hard because I knew he was right.

"Because it's going to have two people in a room with something that they both want, but they can't have. Does that sound familiar?" His tone might have been normal, but it cut pretty deep.

I knew he was referring to when we lost are parents, and we wanted what the other had. I understood clearly enough and he didn't need to use that example. I wish he just understood that sometimes, fear could be crippling.

But what's life without fear?

"I love you." I said it so fast and low I'm surprised he looked over from the mess he made with wide eyes. "There, I said it without being able to excuse my way out of it."

And now I had no idea what I was going to do with my amazing confession. Sell it on ebay?

Any takers?

* * *

I got him to say what I wanted.

I got him to tell me the truth. The problem in that was that I wasn't exactly sure how to respond. I was raised in a family who didn't express a lot of emotions, feelings, and kindness.

Expressing something like love – especially confessing it – was something I didn't know how to do.

I hadn't even told my own father I loved him.

But Naruto was staring at me, his face falling by the second, waiting for me to respond. He was waiting for the same thing I had been waiting for. The truth to just come tumbling out.  
I opened my mouth slightly and sucked in a deep breath. I figured if I had come from such an open family like Naruto's, this entire situation would have been easier. They were a very loving, very caring family, not callused like mine.

I took a few slow steps forward and wondered the entire time it took me to cross our distance if I was actually going to be able to say those words. For some reason, I felt like they were suddenly forbidden. Like my father had drilled in my head that anything close to a caring word was a disgrace.

But looking at Naruto, and thinking about how I really felt, I realized I was fine with smearing that image for the sake of the damn dobe.

"I love you."

I couldn't say it very loud, and it didn't come out in the strong voice I really intended it too, but for a first attempt it was as good as it was ever going to get.  
And it seemed to send Naruto far past cloud nine.

I watched him start shaking, and for a second, I thought the fucking moron was going to cry. And for a second, I thought I was going to hit him for it. Just because I told him I loved him doesn't mean I was going to completely change for him. I was still going to be Uchiha Sasuke. This so called bastard.

And he was about to prove he was the moron.

Because he was shaking simply because he was trying to contain his laughter.

"The hell is so funny?" I can picture me beating him to a pulp and _that_ being funny, "Would you _stop_ laughing?"

He calmed himself to just a smile, barely looking up at me with my two inches of height difference, "It's nothing."

"Tell me before I kill you." I'd tell his mother he got lost after running after a stray balloon.

He smiled again, chuckling lightly, "It amazing how difficult something simple can be, huh teme?"

I smirked. I couldn't help when it naturally crawled on my face and I didn't even flinch when he jabbed at my side.

Amazingly enough, he didn't even jump when I connected our lips without even bothering to think.

* * *

His kiss was just as gentle as last time, and returning the kiss was more gratifying now that I didn't have to hold myself back. Somehow it was wonderful being able to actually run my fingers through his hair while we kissed, let alone at all. It wasn't as soft as I had heard, but the feel of it still felt good to me. The part, at least, that wasn't styled with hair products.

My cheeks flushed a little around the time my brain registered I was _really_ kissing Sasuke whom I had _really_ confessed to loving.

I felt him pull away, and my heart sank slightly, not thinking that this was naturally going to happen more than I knew. I felt his fingers rake through my hair that wasn't held by the bandages.

I felt his lips connect suddenly with my temple with something short and chaste, and instantly he was gone.

I realized then my eyes were still closed and I opened them slowly, and he was still pretty close, just barely smirking at me.

I puffed out my cheeks, "What?"

"I'll really kiss you when your head is better." He mutters, still acting as if he'll die by announcing he could be affectionate and can actually kiss someone.

"What do you mean?" I know I sounded skeptical, but his sentence sounded weird.

"I don't want to hurt you dobe." News to me. I had hospital visits to prove otherwise. "Heal your head idiot."

Apparently I winced.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Teme."

He didn't bother to hesitate with the same, usual retort. "Dobe."

I paused for a moment, the two of us still having not bothered to move. I smiled, barely, but I smiled at him and his smirk turned into the lightest of smiles even though I doubt he noticed.

So I slipped in one last hurrah before the moment could possibly be ruined, "I love you."

He leaned in and barely connected our lips, and I felt them just rub against mine when he responded, "I love you too."

Who knew the bastard had it in him?

* * *

Author's Notes: One last chapter and we're done.


	9. Here We Are

Chapter Nine: Here We Are

Author's Note: It's just wrapping it all up because the last chapter just felt odd and incomplete.

Warnings/Disclaimer/Muffin: Done, Done, armed to explode.

Chapter Nine: Here We Are

An extra thank you for everyone who has been extra supportive through my most difficult time.

* * *

So here we are. It's been a few months. Don't gape at me like that. I mean really, you really want me to narrate my relationship with the teme. Are you insane?  
Just him, I know.

But yeah, we gave it a shot.

It was awkward at first. To me at least.

"Just to you?"

Alright, alright, it was just plain awkward. I honestly didn't think it was going to work it had gotten so weird. But we had adjusted. Despite how Sasuke and I had been before with the fights, how we bickered and how we usually had gotten along (with all his bastardly and anti-social ways) we managed.

"You make it sound like work."

It was pretty much the same as before once it dawned on us that nothing had to changed.

"When it dawned on _you_?"

"Would you _shut up_ teme?"

We still bickered and fought and called each other names, we still attended school, and everything like before. I started playing football once I was cleared by the doctor as starting quarter back, and Sasuke came to all my games and practices. We studied together considering this crazy asshole is a double major.

"It isn't my fault you're an idiot."

"Asshole."

But like I said, it was the same. There wasn't really any major affection like you read in romance novels. We did get used to sitting together on the couch.

"What an amazing hurtle that was."

"_Fuck_ you're a dick."

What this asshole is refusing to let me get out is that at first, we couldn't even sit on the couch without sitting on opposite ends, refusing to look at each other, and pretending the other wasn't there.

It was same at breakfast when we ate at the table, and at dinner at the same table.

"So he started panicking."

"Did not!"

Okay, okay…so I panicked a little.

"A lot."

"Whatever."

I did one of those open my mouth and say things five billion times fast, and not realize what I'm saying. I'm pretty sure I said something about '_I told you so_', _'ruined friendship_' and '_I shouldn't have said it_'. I even paced while I ranted and the whole time the teme sat back on the couch just as casually as can be, watching me have a meltdown. He eventually sat me down when I started to hyperventilate.

"I was tired of hearing him talk."

"He didn't want me to pass out."

"I was tired of hearing him talk…"

Anyway! He calmed me down pretty easily. He punched my arm, flicked my temple, and kissed me. What a combo. But that's how he works. It seemed to flow better from that point on naturally. It gradually became easier as the days passed, and our relationship slowly matured. We eventually got used to sitting on the couch together without pretending we were apposing magnets. Gradually we could sit at the table for breakfast and dinner and talk like we knew we were capable. Kissing became more of a common thing, just like random touches.  
We began to just sleep in the other's bed because well, I thought his was more comfortable, and he liked my pillows.

Sitting on the couch became more lax as time went on, mostly on my behalf. He'd be on the couch after my showers from practice, and I'd be exhausted. It's not my fault I just dumped myself on him.

So we continued on without so much as a problem.

"Mostly."

Oh yeah…

* * *

He forgot about telling our parents.

"And our friends."

"Which one was easier, dobe?"

"Ah, touché teme."

Naruto's mom caught on rather quickly that something was going on between us on our regular meetings with our parents. When she would call the dobe, she started asking how _we_ were doing instead of just him. Soon it started evolving into '_doing together_' and it was unavoidable.

Technically Naruto's big mouth was unavoidable.

"Bastard."

"Dumbass."

He came right out with it, spilling every single word like he always did. If that wasn't bad enough, she began to wanting to talk to _me_ every time she called to talk to her son. She would inform me of things he liked to eat more than others, nervous ticks he had, stupid things he did when he was upset if he didn't want to talk about something.

As if I didn't know these things already.

"She was trying to be nice."

"And you're trying my patience."

What I figured I could avoid was actually unavoidable. It wasn't at all that I wanted to keep our relationship a secret, just simply keep my father and _brother_ out of the loop. Now that Kushina knew about us, it was inevitable. I knew she would 'accidently' let it slip to Itachi considering my brother thought and voiced privately between the two of us that we were meant to be.

So it was only a matter of time before my father found out.

"And our lives ended."

"…Smartest comment yet dobe, keep them up."

It was on the next visit we had to make after Naruto's mom found out that I knew I was doomed. I walked in to my house and only found Kushina and Itachi there. Turned out my dad still needed time to adjust that his youngest son was in a gay relationship, and couldn't face it head on.

"What about the first dinner together?"

"I'm getting there, moron."

When we finally did meet face to face with my father, he was the one who laid down rules for us. While in his presence; no kissing, hugging, affection of any kind, and he could deal with it.

"Teme got angry."

I told him it wasn't something to _deal with_. I wasn't dealing with him and Itachi, they were family. I wasn't dealing with my part as being raised to go to college and grow into the family business. It wasn't something life gave him to _deal with_. It was something life gave him to care for, like he did Itachi and I, my mother when she was alive, and the business.

He didn't seem to like the word 'care', and after the longest death glare I had ever received in my life and leaving Kushina and Naruto holding their breath to almost the death point, he gave us acknowledgement.

A nod.

"That's it."

Despite how it sounds, that a big acknowledgement. My father even inclining his head to anyone or anything was a big thing. I can't really explain it. I never saw him do it my entire life, not once. Not even to Itachi, the star child.

And our friends, well…

"Pfft."

They all said the same thing. Well, except Kiba. Kiba had no idea, and still makes faces from time to time, but otherwise…

"They told us about time."

* * *

And that's it.

"Could you bore them _anymore_?"

"Could you be _more_ of a bastard?"

I got the bastard used to saying 'I love you' without him acting like he'll explode. We even had a 'proper' date that ended with us getting kicked out of a restaurant for getting into a food fight.

"He started it."

"You asked for it."

But that's it. That's our awkward little story. From the very beginning to where we are now. We don't really know where we're going to end up, but for now we're happy.

"Annoyed, but happy."

"Some days."

So, instead of telling you a lie, and saying 'happily ever after' with sunshine, rainbows and butterflies; we're telling you the truth. We still have arguments over nothing, and sometimes, over everything. Some days are a lot better than others. We don't think the other is perfect, because for the most part, we're sane.

"Most part dobe?"

We don't spend every waking hour with each other, and in fact, sometimes we just need a moment away from each other. We are, in fact, your average couple. We complain about each other, but we can't help but smile when we see each other.

Happily ever after?

"Let's keep it practical."

Practical it is.

Accident waiting to happen?

"Cliché."

Together forever.

"We aren't twelve."

...Fine.

It's as good as it's going to get folks, and for once, I'm pretty content with that.

"For once Naruto, I agree with you."

* * *

Author's Note: Yaaay, fiction done. Chasing the Darkness has already been updated, and Rented to Be will be following up shortly with Just Right of Perfect soon after.


End file.
